


【TSN/ME】the covered scar手掌之下（完结存档）

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: · Emergency contact的梗是来自突然发现我的紧急联系人还是一个一年前已经消失了literally没人知道去哪儿了的朋友 唉· 原本是想写the covered bruise对应tsn灵魂配乐hand covers bruise，然后发现割腕那是scar不算bruise… emmm 就很尴尬· OOC预警· 病娇suicidal!Eduardo 预警· 情节特别废逻辑也隐隐有点儿问题 就当个茶余饭后的狗血看吧就是突然想写…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> · Emergency contact的梗是来自突然发现我的紧急联系人还是一个一年前已经消失了literally没人知道去哪儿了的朋友 唉  
· 原本是想写the covered bruise对应tsn灵魂配乐hand covers bruise，然后发现割腕那是scar不算bruise… emmm 就很尴尬  
· OOC预警  
· 病娇suicidal!Eduardo 预警  
· 情节特别废逻辑也隐隐有点儿问题 就当个茶余饭后的狗血看吧就是突然想写…

正文：

*  
Eduardo很少生病。

这不是炫耀或者什么的，就是，他生活很规律，也不热爱作死，所以很少生病。

但很少生病不代表不生病，如果要辩解起来，他最近真的很忙，新加坡的经济形势很好，他最新天使投资的公司正在发展阶段，因为兴趣所致他一路跟进参与决策，所以这一轮融资之后准备上市的繁重工作量导致他忙得好几天没有回家了。所以他昏倒之后被手下手忙脚乱地送到医院这件事，虽然丢人，但他也很庆幸不是在空荡荡的家里倒下的。

但是当他醒过来的时候看到那个卷毛趴在他的床边睡着了这件事，就有点儿玄幻了。Eduardo刚从昏迷中清醒过来的脑子无法运转这件事，他只是皱着眉头试图理解当下的状况，Mark睡的很熟，呼吸均匀，连带着卷毛的发尖都规律地轻颤着。Eduardo清咳了两声，却发现嗓子干涩得不行，他瞥到床头的桌子上放着医院的一次性塑料杯，正要伸手去够却发现自己的左手被那个睡得正香的不速之客紧紧攥着，仿佛怕他跑了似的。

这个认知让Eduardo皱了皱眉头，他们很久不联系了，确切地说，自从质证会和解之后他们就再也没在私人场合见过面。他并不愿意仔细回忆刚到新加坡那几年的事情，铺天盖地的新闻都在说他避税，说他逃离美国，说他是个失败者，是商界的笑话。逃到地球的另一端也不能完全避免事件的发酵，他曾极力避开和Facebook有关的场合，但依旧逃不过共事的商业伙伴欲言又止别有深意的眼神和窃窃私语。而如今终于一切过去，他的事业终于走上正轨开始脱离开过去的事件，他已经有日子不再想起那个卷毛了，然而呢？这是在开玩笑吗，那个害他跑来新加坡的罪魁祸首现在正握着他的手睡得毫无防备，让此刻仿佛只是个再普通不过的探望生病恋人的场景。

Eduardo无意识地盯着那头熟悉又陌生的卷毛，脑子开始慢慢工作起来，然而Mark在床边陪着他的事实会造成多少混乱的这一命题让Eduardo的思维有点儿卡壳。送他来医院的同事知道Mark在这儿吗？应该知道吧，不然不会病房里只有这混蛋一个人。那媒体知道吗？会不会消息已经传出去了？他不会又上这种八卦头条吧？等等，这家伙是怎么知道我在医院的？我昏倒了多久能够他从美国飞过来？我的紧急联系人是谁来的？助理？Mãe？好像很多年没改过了… 上次设置还是在哈… oh fuck. 

Eduardo突然意识到为什么硅谷日理万机的暴君会出现在地球另一端的病房里了。

那还是大一的时候，刚离开家的小少爷因为吃坏了娇贵的肠胃生了病，那时候作为他最好的朋友的Mark踩着拖鞋把虚弱得只能挂在人身上的Eduardo送到了医院，又面无表情地擅自把并不精通电子设备的小少爷的手机里的紧急联系人设成了自己。Eduardo靠在病床上挂着点滴，睁着一双斑比眼不知所措地对一脸不爽的小卷毛软塌塌地说着谢谢。而被感谢的人只是低头摆弄Eduardo的手机，然后满不在乎地耸耸肩告诉小少爷鉴于医院表格上填的紧急联系人已经是他了，手机里的他也添加成自己了。Eduardo看着手机屏幕上晃过的”Mark Zuckerberg”再看看明明担心还要死绷着脸的卷毛，忍不住笑了起来，巴西来的斑比抓住少年人放在病床上细瘦的手腕，”谢谢你Mark，i mean it. 为了表示感谢，我也愿意当你的紧急联络人。”

那是一切才刚刚开始的模样。

而事隔经年，Facebook诞生后迅速崛起，他们之间的感情升温又戛然而止，再到他落荒而逃，他的身体状况一直虽然说不上非常健康，但好歹是没有主动给他找过事儿。他进过医院(hospital)，但都在意识还清醒的状态下，所以紧急联系人这一项从来都没有再用上过。大概是因为这个吧，而且这太细节了，很容易忘，Eduardo说服自己，所以一直没有改过那个名字。不管是医疗系统里，还是几次换手机时让助理备份又倒入新手机的资料里。

Eduardo叹出一口气，这是他自欺欺人最后骗得自己都真的快忘了的和过去人生的最后一点儿牵连。而眼前熟睡的CEO就仿佛他最隐秘的心思被曝露得公之于众，东窗事发的无力感和不知所措让Eduardo忍不住闭上了眼睛叹出一口气。他的动作虽然细微，但仍旧惊动了趴在他床上的人。乱糟糟的卷毛动了动，然后那双钴蓝色的眼睛睁开了，先是带着点儿刚睡醒的迷离，然后在对上斑比的鹿眼后一下子清明了起来。Eduardo发誓，他看到了那双眼睛里划过的惊喜和他无法定义的情绪。然而下一秒，暴君坐直了身体，脸上带着的却是隐忍着的怒意。

“Wardo.”

“Mark.”Eduardo摆出礼貌的笑意，“好久不见，实在不好意思麻烦你跑这么远来 - ”

“Wardo,” 暴君皱着眉头打断青年人的客套，“你过得不好。”

“……”Eduardo在这个擅自的结论里卡住了，“……什么？”

“你在新加坡过得不好，回美国吧。”

“……”Eduardo抬起打着点滴的右手按了按太阳穴，“我过得挺好，劳烦您操心了，Mr Zuckerberg.”

被反驳的暴君眉头拧得更深，他抓住一直被他握在手里的鹿眼青年细瘦的手腕，强硬地翻转过来，语气也变得更为冷硬，“如果你过得好，那告诉我，这是什么，Wardo.”

*  
暴露在两人视野里的手腕纤细又苍白，几乎能看到底下汩汩跳动着的青色血管，然而最惹人注目的却是横贯腕骨附近的一道微微凸起的伤疤。疤痕中间凸出的部分已经将皮肤撑得发白，而边缘还是深红色的，说明愈合期虽然已经过去，但这道伤口的年份大概还算不上久远。

Eduardo脸上的本就不多的血色一下子褪去，他想抽回自己的左手，奈何暴君练了多年击剑的手劲不容小觑，他的手腕被死死钳住不能动弹，而Mark散发着怒意和复杂情绪的眼睛还死盯着他，等着他的回答。

Eduardo避开了对方的眼神，“放开我，Mark. ”

“You tried to commit suicide, 你试图自杀，Wardo. ”

“used to - Mark, 那只是曾经，过去很久了。而且 - ”Eduardo转回来，借着姿势的优势微微抬起下巴，居高临下地睨着Mark，“这不关你的事，Mr Zuckerberg. ”

如果说在哈佛时期，摆出傲气的世家小少爷模样的Wardo还能唬住尚未建立起社交帝国的Mark，那现在这个经历过质证会质询会记者会股东大会收购会以及各种千夫所指但仍旧身价比房价涨得还快的硅谷暴君可就不是那么容易就能被糊弄过去的了。总有人试图阻止暴君开拓疆土，但一往无前和固执己见从来是他走了这么远的得力帮手，虽然时有弊端，但目前来看还算通畅无阻。没有得到想要的答案的Mark Zuckerberg是不会停下脚步的，所以，他依旧没有松开一脸送客模样的Eduardo。

“你是在新加坡割的腕，你从加州离境前我看过你的体检记录和医疗资料，你没有入院处理过类似的外伤。这是你来新加坡的第五年，我没带电脑黑不了新加坡的医疗系统，但我猜这个应该是你刚来的那两年留下的，用我在那两年受到的舆论影响换算一下就能大概推测出你在这里的生活应该并不好过。i mean, professionally and personally. 根据我们签下和解条约时候你的精神状态来看你后来的情绪崩溃应该是可预见的，本来我以为你在摔我电脑的时候就已经爆发过了，看来并不是那样的。但是，Wardo，是你要来新加坡的，也是你决定和解的，你本可以把我告上联邦法庭让jury裁定孰是孰非，既然你决定和解，那么你要的钱和股份我都给了你，你的名字作为联合创始人也放回了Facebook的masterhead。但你依旧不满足，还要离开美国，你需要逃避现实，你从来都要逃避现实。那我放你走，这还不够让你快乐吗？你为什么要自杀？”

语速惊人的CEO连珠炮似的说完一长段的陈述，语气从略显尖刻的平静分析到最后忍不住裹挟着怒意喷薄而出。

而Eduardo的表情则是从微微蹙眉的不爽到最后被不要脸的质问震惊，被气到笑出来的青年深吸了一口气，终于语气冷淡地开口：“Mr Zuckerberg, it was insanely stupid of me trying to make sense with you. 就像当年我没有让律师过眼那份合同一样。事情过去很久了，我现在过得很好，之前的一切我已经不再追溯了，也希望您能一样放过我。我很抱歉，我想应该是医院联系了我系统里旧的紧急联络人所以你出现在这里的对吗？以前的信息忘记改了，给你添了这么多麻烦我很抱歉，如果有需要我可以补偿你的经济损失。虽然比不上Facebook CEO的收入，但我相信这几天的损失我还能够负担的起，毕竟有你支付的赔偿金，”小少爷忍不住刻薄了一下，又很快收敛，“如果没有其他的事情，请回吧，我想你的Facebook很需要你回去坐阵指挥。”

他的手还被固执的卷毛握着不肯放开，穿着病号服没有打发蜡的鹿眼青年整个人看上去脆弱又柔软，但他脸上的表情却在saying otherwise. 

质证会上的Eduardo在做证人的时候表情平静又气场强大，甚至在有意无意地回护着满身戾气地涂涂画画的只肯在他开口的时候抬起头的被告人。而当他作为原告的时候，却屡次红了眼眶地转过身不肯面对一片狼藉的针锋相对，他几次越过一桌的律师直接和那个神情复杂的少年人对话，他说我曾是你唯一的朋友，他说oops，他说你和律师说我虐待动物吗？那个一身华尔街精英味儿的小少爷似乎几度放弃讲求实效的证据，而去探问起谈判桌上毫无用处的感情。昂贵的西装和精致的发型都散发出他是想要专业而锱铢必较地战斗到底的，可通红鹿眼里的悲伤委屈和愤怒却违背了初衷。

那时候的Eduardo Saverin只是被徒有其表的尖锐武装起来，剖开内里还是温柔得会在深夜赶来安抚友人的小鹿。而此刻的青年似乎并不需要线条锋利的西装和一丝不苟的头发来帮他假装凶狠，他的脸上甚至苍白得有一点儿病弱感，但那双眼睛里的平静却让CEO惶恐不安起来。小鹿长大了，会用鹿角保护自己了，Mark心想，他要顶开我了，他会真的忍心把我开膛破肚吗？

可惜知难而退和适可而止从来不是Zuckerberg的行事风格，“医生说你现在身体太过虚弱，就算醒过来也还得再住几天院，出院之后也最好有人多照看。所以我找你助理要过你家的钥匙了，最近的工作我都让总部移交到新加坡的Facebook分部了，我短时间内都会在这儿。Wardo, now, 你可以选择不告诉我到底发生了什么让我自己查，也可以直接告诉我，我们就可以跳过这个流程进入下一步。”

嗯，熟悉的不要脸味儿。

Eduardo在心里翻了个白眼，不再跟他废话，用没被抓着的右手按下了护士铃。

尽职尽责的白衣天使很快进到病房里，看到Eduardo醒来了赶紧叫来了医生，边给他测量各项生命体征边开口，“Mr Saverin，您终于醒啦，Mr Zuckerberg已经在病房里守了两天了不肯去宾馆。我们怎么说您现在就是身体进入’休眠状态’不属于昏迷就是睡着了他都不听，一会儿医生会给您详细说注意事项的，但基本上您再留院观察两天就可以回家休养啦。您这就是太辛苦了又长期缺乏睡眠才会昏倒，没有什么长期影响，哦，您有一点儿贫血，现在还在发低烧… ”

本来叫来护士是想要帮忙驱逐Mark的Eduardo在妈妈式的唠叨里硬是没能插进去话，外加护士似乎已经对这位大名鼎鼎又“守在他床边不离不弃”的硅谷CEO有了离谱的好印象，估计如果他开口说要赶对方走，这位热心肠的女士也只会试图劝服他。

于是礼节周全的南美人决定闭嘴，把头转向了另一边不再看那个不讲道理的卷毛。而蓝眼睛的暴君似乎被气鼓鼓又出师未捷的斑比娱乐了，嘴角勾起一个得逞的笑意，趁机继续握着那只微凉的手腕不肯放开。

等到医生过来检查过后，先是对着Eduardo嘱咐需要注意的各项事宜，在瞟到被硅谷暴君攥住的手之后则自然地转向了Mark，像嘱咐患者家属一样把需要特别关注的事项都仔细说了说，最后还特意叮嘱道，“我知道两位都是在美国生活得比较久，但是在新加坡，嗯，在私人病房里亲密些没关系，在公共场合还是稍微注意一下比较好，入乡随俗嘛。”然后就转身离开了病房。

偌大的病房里在咔嗒的关门声之后就又只剩下脸色苍白的贫血斑比和勾着嘴角的卷毛暴君，一时安静得毫无人气儿。

*  
“Mark，”似乎受不了这阵子沉默似的，Eduardo忽然开口，“what do you want?”

一直咄咄逼人的暴君愣了一下，仿佛从来没想过这个问题似的。他想要什么？他为什么在接到电话的时候扔下Facebook飞越大半个地球来看一个只是略抱恙离病危还差得远的前合伙人？在看到躺在病床上几年没见的旧知己的时候他又何苦感觉呼吸困难，从来胸有成竹的年轻富翁在看到从少年人变成青年的老友手上那道被病号服遮住的伤疤的时候，那股子几乎淹死他的恐慌到底是为什么？他想要的是什么，他敢说出口吗？

Mark的犹豫给了Eduardo机会把一直被握住的手抽出来，鹿眼的青年人用右手环住左手腕，大拇指无意识地摩挲着旧疤。他看了一眼表情有点儿恍惚的Mark，就又把目光转向窗外，微蹙着眉头像是抗拒又像是沉溺。

“Mark，你走吧。”沉默了许久的Eduardo还看着窗外，并没有把脸转回来。

“Wardo，你自杀是因为我吗？”被下了逐客令的暴君视若无睹，仿佛还是那个情商持续掉线的大学生一样问出常人难以启齿的问题。

而Eduardo终于在这个冒犯的问题里回过头来，他的表情似笑非笑地揉和进一点儿不可置信的嘲讽，“伟大的Mark Zuckerberg真的觉得世界是围着你转的对吗。对，我是因为你才割腕的，因为我没你活不下去，因为被你背叛之后就觉得生命毫无意义，满意了吗？你还想听什么，我都说给你，说完麻烦您赶紧get the hell out of my life.”

而卷毛仿佛感受不到青年人的炸毛似的，兀自脸色沉静地看着竖起尖刺的旧友。然后他动作轻柔地拉开椅子站起身来，因为练习击剑而笔直的脊背显得有些僵硬，从窗子里透过来的阳光打在他棱角过分分明的脸上，几天没刮的胡茬使他看上去比实际年龄要长上不少。他把手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，身上是一件豆沙色略皱的休闲衬衫，几年的高位已经让他不再只宠幸gap帽衫了，但宽松舒服依旧是他穿衣的首位准则。他的脸上没什么表情，蓝眼睛里的疲惫却有些无法掩饰，暴君垂下眼，又抬起来露出一个倦怠的笑意，“Good to see you, wardo.”

他稍稍倾身，在一脸戒备又懵逼的青年柔软的棕发上快速地落下一个亲吻，没等Eduardo有所抗拒就退出到安全距离外。

“好好休息。”暴君近乎于温柔地开口，然后就转身离开了病房。

Eduardo愣怔在这个意味不明的嘱咐里，像被车灯晃懵的鹿不知从何反应。他歪了歪头，试图理解刚刚醒过来就变了天的情况，他四顾了一下刚刚因为突如其来的卷毛而没来得及打量的周围，在床头的桌子上看到了自己的手机，哦手机，联系世界的重要途径。

Eduardo伸手拿过手机，发现上面的信息已经过载，一部分是公司的高层发来对他身体状况的问候，还有一些助理发来的工作简报。他一一扫过，发现并没有太多的工作被堆积起来，反而像是已经被处理过一样。他仔细看了看助理的消息，发现有一些他并没有吩咐过的事已经得到解决，他的缺席并没有造成太大的混乱。而且，从问候的数量和来源来看，他住院的消息似乎被很好地拦截过了，只有少数的高层和当天在场的员工知道，而本来担心的媒体方面好像也没什么过大的动静。Eduardo皱着眉头拨通了助理的电话，想知道是哪里的田螺姑娘在他昏迷的日子里默不作声地帮他处理了这一堆烂摊子。

*  
终于肯离开医院的Zuckerberg在附近的宾馆check in，他飞来新加坡之前没来得及收拾什么行李，从公司背着随身的包就急急忙忙地跑去了机场。在医院的时候，Eduardo勤劳又靠谱的助理提出要帮他在旁边的宾馆开个房间的时候他迟疑了一下就同意了，只是Eduardo一直没有醒，他也就没有离开过病房。本来他是想直接去Eduardo家里的，反正他也威逼利诱着助理拿到了钥匙，但这次也只是稍微休息换洗一下，还是就近的好。

进了房间他才意识到Eduardo的助理小姐是多么的能干，房间里已经准备好了电脑、充电器、洗漱用品和几身换洗的衣物，甚至贴心地买了暴君出镜率最高的gap。Mark身心疲惫地倒在柔软的大床上，这是场持久战啊，卷毛暴君捂住了胡子拉碴的脸。

坐在病床上放下电话的Eduardo神情复杂，刚从语气惊喜的助理小姐那里得到的消息让他有些无法消化。在他昏迷的时候，田螺姑娘是没有的，紧急的公务全是那个刚被他赶走的卷毛处理的，这一事实让他本来全是恼怒的心里掺上了一丝感动和愧疚。只有一丝，Eduardo握着手机想着，他走了还是最好的，我伺候够了这位爷了。

虽然昏睡了两天，但这对长期疲劳的身体来说只是barely scratched the surface, 所以吃过寡淡的病号餐之后处理了一些搁置的公务，Eduardo就又有些昏昏欲睡了，他迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭枕头，半睡半醒间想起那个落在头发上的亲吻和一直抓着他手腕的那只手的温度，心底最隐秘的地方隐隐泛起一点儿波澜，不，不行，那是早该被扼杀在Kirkland的念头… Eduardo皱起眉把脸埋进被子，这只是个插曲，别想了，生活还要继续。

兴许是医生开的药有助眠的作用，Eduardo这一觉睡到了第二天早上。他在初秋的好天气里睁开眼睛，刚醒过来的知觉还不算敏感，但房间里持续而有节奏感的“嗒嗒”声还是让他皱了皱眉。小少爷扭过头寻找声源，在锁定目标的时候一下子睁圆了一双鹿眼。

那个昨天本来已经离开的卷毛又回来了！这次还带着他标配的电脑在一旁的沙发上专注地敲打着键盘。

“Mark？你怎么又来了？”

被叫到名字的CEO这才意识到病人已经醒来还发现了他的存在，他迅速抬起头看了Eduardo一眼，嘴里嘟囔着“稍等一下”又手底下加快速度地虐待起键盘，不知道是写完了一条程序还是发完了消息，卷毛很快合上了电脑重新直视着眼前一脸愤怒混合着不解的患者。

“你感觉好点儿了吗，wardo. 医生说你还有点儿烧，再打一天点滴比较好。”Mark放下了电脑，向床边走过来。他换了身衣服，也刮了胡子，整个人清爽了不少，连带着那一脑袋卷毛都显得活泼了点儿。

“？？？”Eduardo被这个混蛋完全不按套路出牌的关心搞得满脸问号，“我不是让你走了吗？”

“我说了，短时间内我不会离开新加坡的，问题解决之前我哪儿也不会去的，Wardo.”Mark站在病床前，神色是Eduardo熟悉的固执和略感陌生的不安。

“解决什么问题？”Eduardo已经在一天之内逐渐适应了这爱丽丝的兔子洞一样的古怪状况，学会了先抓主要矛盾，剩下的之后再说。

“解决我的迟钝造成的历史遗留问题，和你的自杀倾向(and you being suicidal)。”

Eduardo被后面的用词刺痛，又一次皱起眉，“我没有自杀倾向(im not suicidal)，那是个意外，我没想自杀(i didnt try to kill myself)，你走吧，没什么可解决的。”

“你说了两次，这是自我强调，你只是在暗示自己你没有而已，Wardo.”

“我没记错的话你只是个心理学肄业生，你的专业课都是临时抱佛脚的，别在这儿假装shrink诊断我了。”终于在混乱的对话里找到一个站得住脚的反驳，Eduardo语气带点儿小骄傲的回应道。

“你说的没错，”Mark满不在乎地耸耸肩，“那我们换种方式，一个故事换一个故事。我告诉你一个秘密，你告诉我为什么试图自杀(attempted suicide)。”

“Gosh, Mark! 我都说了我没 - ”

“我喜欢你，Wardo.”

Eduardo的话音戛然而止，一句“WHA - ”硬是卡在喉咙里。低烧着的大脑甚至还抽出空来想到，大概除了看到死亡合同的那一刻之外，这该算是他人生中最震惊的moment了，也不知道这两个时刻比起来，是谁会更胜一筹。

Mark并没能揣测出被表白对象这一连串的内心小剧场，卷毛的表情有一种赴死的坚毅，这放在一向冷静的CEO脸上有一点儿傻气，但他顾不上这个了，他得把话说完。他不足三十年的人生里，果敢和勇气大多是用在Facebook的发展上，才所以落得眼前的局面。他是硅谷杀伐决断的暴君，但在感情上却懦弱得可笑。他曾以为只能安放在心里的那份情意，他曾打算就远远观望的那个人，竟然曾经差点儿就从这个世界上消失了，所以孤勇的暴君害怕了。

他想要的太多，而现在已经拥有的也差不多填满了他饕餮的野心，可他在青年人的病榻边才忽然醒悟过来，原来这世上他最害怕失去的，是他从未拥有的那人。他曾经以为生离死别不过是人间常态，但在看到那道扎眼的伤疤时才意识到，再多的生离都抵不过那人就此不再存在于世上的幻想。

暴君曾在昏睡的小鹿身边滚下热泪，他不是个爱担心的人，但那一刻过于真实的心如刀绞让他几乎无法言语，他握着青年的手腕，那个在无数次梦回里出现的人就安静地躺在他面前。那些甜蜜、旖旎、心酸或是低级趣味的梦里，长着一双鹿眼的南美斑比会低低地叫他的名字，叫他吃饭、睡觉、写作业，又或者是轻一点重一点。醒来的时候，Mark会在片刻的恍惚之后麻痹自己，那个人正在新加坡温暖的阳光里过得快活，他那么迫切地想要离开这里，想要离开他，所以他放他走了。

但因为一通电话飞过大半个地球的暴君发现，原来他过得不好。暴君曾以为他把小鹿还给了世界，可世界差点儿就弄丢了他。所以暴君不干了，他要把斑比接回身边了。可是斑比长大了，他还愿意回来吗？Mark不敢想。

“我很抱歉就这么脱口而出(sorry it just blurted out)，我想我在哈佛的时候就喜欢上你了，是想和你交往，对你有占有欲的那种喜欢。但一直到你马上要离开美国我才意识到。可那时候已经太晚了，我想你伤透了心，也不会想再见到我，就一直没机会说出口。”

Mark的眼神专注地看着Eduardo。

“所以我说要解决因为我的迟钝而造成的历史遗留问题，换句话来说，Wardo，我在追你。”

Eduardo沉默了。

*

“wardo…”

“…是在我来新加坡的第二年。”

本来沉默的两个人同时开口，Eduardo依旧看着窗外，而Mark的话音在意识到这个故事是关于什么的瞬间止住在半空，从来一意孤行的暴君安静下来，表情不多见地凝重又专注。

“第一年很不好过，当然。但我做了很多心理准备，也憋着一股气，想证明给别人、给我父亲看，我不是失败者。那时候处处碰壁，我本来以为不在美国情况会好转很多，但感谢Facebook受众群的广大，新加坡的圈子里这个故事也早就流传开了。他们私底下给我起了不少的绰号，也有人说那时候你和我合作就是因为我好骗，说最后选择和解是因为我天性软弱，来新加坡也是因为适应不了硅谷和华尔街的血性，还有更龌龊的，我也听过。那时我还是nobody, 没人愿意接手一个搞砸的经济系学生，哈佛毕业的也没用。我父亲不再跟我有联系，他也没有落井下石，只是当我不存在。这没什么，我有你给的赔偿和股份，就算坐吃分红也饿不死…” 

Eduardo的尾音带着一点儿颤意，揭开旧伤疤从来不是件容易事儿，他顿了顿，才又开口，“到了第二年，事情的热度慢慢降了下去，我想，finally, 这一切终于要结束了。”

“当然，故事的后来是事与愿违。”

“那时我想，你明明总被人说自大又固执，一意孤行还情商感人，怎么最后搞砸一切的人是我。虽然… 虽然我知道你不是那样的，你敏感柔软，一颗野心还有能与之相称的能力，你当然会成功… 其实我从没怀疑过这个。但是我必须说服自己记得你的不好，这不全是我的错才走到今天这一步… 这个念头又撑着我走过两个月。”

“那段时间我手上做着一些自己的投资，但是还是想先进公司稳定一下再说别的。连着面试了几家都不太顺利，他们委婉地拒绝，我也没什么好追问的。后来我去了一家公司面试，面试官连看都不抬头看我，一直低着头看资料，我的简历也丢在一边。可能是憋了太久，所以我没忍住，我问他能不能给我一点尊重看着我，如果你们要拒绝我也请至少给我一个公平的机会。那个面试官终于抬眼看了我，他懒洋洋地瞥了我一眼，说，’Mr. Saverin, 我劝您还是回美国吧，这儿是新加坡，我们公司不可能让一个同性恋当CFO的。’”

Eduardo停了停，眉头拧在一起。

“我刚要开口说什么，他就打断了我，说’您和Zuckerberg的那些事儿尽人皆知，我真是不懂你们这种人…’我问他什么叫我们这种人，你知道他说什么吗？Mark, he called me a ‘fag.’ ”

“那时候我才知道，原来我最大的罪名不是愚蠢，而是… ha, 而是也许我爱过你。”

“我也许能用几年的良好投资洗脱曾经做过重大错误商业决策的名声，可如果是我和你之间的故事… 这太无望了。”

Eduardo叹出一口气，他的无望像是深渊，他无尽地向下坠落，落得越久，他越知道自己不再有摔到谷底还能生还的几率。他想可也许，也许会有人来拯救他，也许他能跌落在蓝色的大海里。他张开嘴想要呼救，可希望那么渺茫，周围一片漆黑，他甚至无法发出声音。

他曾经把秘密藏得那么深，藏进心底里，却不想它在血肉里生根发芽，在他身体里不作声地长成大树。现在世界知道了，他无处遁形。他可以告诉别人他输得起，或者公平点儿来说，他根本没有输，他拿到了股份和赔偿。可他无比清楚地知道，这不是他坠落的原因。

他心知肚明，只有一个人能救他。

他期望着Mark能听懂，又怕他真的听懂。

***

“我… 我给你打过一个电话，在动手之前。但没有打通，所以我想，那就算了。后来我才发现，那时候拨给你的电话我忘记加美国的区号了，所以本来就不可能打通的。所以我想大概是注定的。”

“我其实挺怕疼的，所以还吞了小半瓶安定。不过后来我才知道，其实吞食过量安眠药的死法一点儿也不安眠。”棕发的青年笑了笑，仿佛这真的就只个有趣的小知识，“我也不知道割了多深，反正厨房的操作台上都是血，然后我就晕过去了。再醒来的时候就是在病房里了，插了好多管子，比现在这个阵仗大多了。是那时候我住的公寓的邻居姑娘发现的，可能上帝还不想带我走，我倒下去的时候小姑娘正好出门，听见闷响声赶快来敲我的门。敲不开就叫她哥哥撬了锁，打开门看到我倒在血泊里，听说小姑娘吓得一声尖叫半栋楼的人都听到了。”

“那个小姑娘叫Lisa，是奥地利和巴西的混血，那时候还在上大学，我刚搬去的时候邀请过我到她家吃饭。她和家人一起住，因为我们都有巴西的血统，就来往得比较多。巧的是，她父亲有一家私人诊所(clinic)，那次他们直接把我送到了那里，他们知道我是只身搬来新加坡，所以没有联系任何人，就多安排了几个护工照顾我。”

“后来… 我好的差不多了，退掉了那套公寓，我想，这是真的结束了。if I love you, Mark - if I ever loved you, 那部分的我也已经跟着几年前的血流出去了，都过去了，Mark. ”

棕发的南美青年垂下眼睛，他讲了真的故事，却给了假的结论。而他知道Mark在看着他，所以他不敢直视对方。

“Wardo, 看着我。”

蓝眼睛的暴君并没有如他所愿地被结论说服，反而语气里带了点儿坚定又温和的开解。

“你哥哥是学医的，你知道怎么样能顺利自杀。”

“你这么详细地告诉我Lisa的故事，Wardo, 看着我，你是想告诉我，那时候如果不是Lisa恰好知道你没有亲人在新加坡，医院会联系我，就像这次一样，对吗？”

Mark盯着面色苍白的小鹿，放慢了一点儿平时子弹似的语速。

“而你想知道，我会不会扔下一切赶过来。你不是真的想自杀，Wardo, 你是想得到我的注意力吗？”

Eduardo的脸上有一闪而过的慌神，随后是带着自嘲意味的认命苦笑。他叹出一口气，微微转过头，纤长的睫毛在阳光下像是脆弱的蝶翼微微颤抖，在他因为疲惫和低烧而显出病态的脸上打下一小片阴影。

他对这个问题的直白不知所措，所以又一次避开了蓝眼睛的注视。

他说什么来的，那个家伙自大又固执，一意孤行还情商感人。几年过去了，怎么一点儿都没长进。

Eduardo心里隐隐觉得剧情这样熟悉，Mark的一意孤行最后都称了他的意，facemash搞垮了哈佛网络让他一战成名，Facebook成为前无古人无可匹敌的社交帝国。而现在暴君带着满身荣耀来将他当作想要征服的新领地了吗？他该直接放弃抵抗缴械投降吗？可他不想成为Zuckerberg版图上的一块疆土，暴君学会了征服，但他学会爱了吗？

Eduardo叹出一口气，回忆之前的事情让他在心理作用下感觉手腕在隐隐作痛。在哈佛的时候他们曾经是最好的朋友，Dustin常说他们俩有能只用眼神交流完成一场考试的作弊。Eduardo忍不住指出他们俩根本没有同一节专业课，而Mark，Mark在企图偷偷从Eduardo的挎包里拿回一罐被没收的红牛。

这当然不会成功，不管是用眼神作弊还是偷红牛。可是这不能否定他们太过于了解彼此，以至于时隔多年，Eduardo依旧不敢直视着对方的眼睛撒谎。当年隐秘的心思让他深夜小跑着赶去刚失恋的卷毛的宿舍，在对方就着醉意的“i need you”里忍不住脱口而出别有用心的“im here for you.” 但他当时就被识破了，那个卷毛那时候只想征服世界，所以语速飞快地说了那句”no”。

他少年时代隐晦的表白，他最崩溃时候压死骆驼的最后那根稻草，他极端而无望的动机，都被那个面无表情的小卷毛看穿了。可是呢？他从来没得到过回应。

他低着头，手指绞紧白色的床单。他有一肚子责怪和难过已经在新加坡漫长的白昼里被晒得有些褪色，如今被人这样轻易地就摊开在台面上，Eduardo不知道是该咬咬牙笑一个装作若无其事，还是干脆针锋相对地表现出被冒犯。

南美青年最终咬了咬嘴唇，吞下了所有激烈的情绪。

“你没有来，Mark, 那时候你没有来。”

Mark拧住眉头又放开，往前走了一小步更靠近病床。

“现在我在了，Wardo, 跟我回家吧。”

“太晚了，”Eduardo虚弱地笑了笑，晃了一下已经变成疤痕的伤口，“我已经好了。”

“你在怪我。”暴君用陈述的语气说道，“可我那时候不知道，Wardo，如果我知道，我会来的。”

“嗯。”鹿眼的青年像是没力气反驳又像是真的接受了这个结论，“你说的对，现在你来了，所以我们两清了。其实我们早就两清了，签下和解书的时候就都结束了，我没道理怪你。and now, it’s finally over, financially and - and emotionally. We’re even. It’s done, Mark, I’m done. ”

Mark不自觉地露出了一个受伤的表情，仿佛被“两清”两个字刺痛。

“Wardo,”暴君顿了一会儿，仿佛只是打算叫面前人的昵称一样，然后他露出一个近乎于温柔的笑意，“别急着拒绝我，你不用现在就给我回答或者怎么样，你只要接受我在追你这个现实就好了，Wardo. 在你病好之前，让我照顾你，就像在Kirkland的时候你照顾我一样，如果最后你还是不愿意，你身体好了我就自己回硅谷。you need me, wardo. 别再说你没事了，那不是真的。你想要我在这儿，我来了。”

“Mark - ”

“Wardo, you were there for me when I needed you. Now you need me, and I’m here for you. ”

暴君倾身吻了小鹿的额头。低烧的斑比额头有些烫，微凉的薄唇附上去让Eduardo不自禁地颤了一下，可他随即放松了身体，仿佛真的累到放弃抵抗了而微微将身体的重量靠在Mark的怀里。

“好。”

他声嘶力竭却装作轻描淡写的呼喊，终于被那人听见。

***

情绪的拨云见日似乎让青年过度疲劳的身体也跟着好了一些，Eduardo的低烧在第二天早上终于彻底退了下去，虽然还有些头疼和肠胃不适，但医生还是在Eduardo的软磨硬泡加上Mark的施压下大手一挥准了出院申请。于是硅谷暴君脸上挂着得意到有些欠揍的笑容坐上了Eduardo瑟瑟发抖不知所措地觉得自己是不是知道太多了的小助理的车，带着病号本人一起回到了病号在新加坡这几年的住所。

那次事件之后，Eduardo似乎真的摆脱了过分灰暗的折磨，加上他本来就精明过人，能力也相当出众，成立公司以后收益一直不错，面前的豪宅就足以证明这一点。

鉴于房主身体状况不佳，没办法给得瑟的小卷毛提供带领参观的服务，但看起来一贯有点儿趾高气昂的硅谷暴君并不是很在乎这个状况。

大灰狼被允许入室了，把斑比带回家或者鸠占鹊巢地在这儿长期圈养再吃干抹净的胜利还会远吗？啧。

Mark摇着想象中的狼尾巴把小算盘打得啪啪响。

被算计的对象倒是没什么自觉，穿了几天病号服的Eduardo换上了衬衫和西裤正坐在沙发上边听助理汇报工作边翻看手上的文件。虽然只是出个院，讲究的小少爷也不愿意随便套个衣服就出现在公共场合。Eduardo坐在皮质的沙发上，严格的教养让他坐得后背挺直，优雅得像位小王子。白色的衬衫包裹着纤瘦的腰身，稍开了两粒扣子的领口让精巧的锁骨显得欲盖弥彰，两条长腿交叠着，柔软的沙发稍稍下陷，隐约着描摹出臀线… Mark · 突然发现自己可能是色情狂 · Zuckerberg装作若无其事地转开死盯的视线，站起身来准备自己溜达一圈儿看看wardo的生活环境。

听见动静的Eduardo和助理抬起头，Mark刚挑了挑眉正想开口说明想转一圈的意向，Eduardo就在他出声前允许地点了点头，开口道，“客房在二楼左手第三间，已经给你收拾好了，别的你自便，还需要什么可以跟Amy说。”

被点到名的助理小姐礼貌地冲Mark笑了一下，就继续专心致志地向自家老板汇报起工作来。Mark不自觉地弯了弯嘴角，他好像找回一点儿在哈佛的时候和wardo的那种默契了。

他踩着拖鞋上了楼，假装乖巧地先进了客房，象征性地巡视了一下没什么必需品短缺，就转身出了房间。

Wardo说了，别的我可以自便。

于是小卷毛理直气壮地推开了一看就是主卧的房门。Eduardo的房间很整齐，大多是高级灰的色调，就像学生时代他很喜欢穿的那件衬衫一样。在哈佛的时候，Eduardo几乎没有什么出了衬衫西服之外的“正常”衣服，偶尔的几件T恤也都规规矩矩。后来由于长期驻扎H33，娇生惯养的小少爷终于开始穿起一些大学男生的衣物，但大多都并不来自他自己的衣柜。比如，那件the North Face的夹克衫就是小少爷留宿在H33的第二天早上迷迷糊糊从Mark的衣服堆上顺手穿走去上早课，之后就没有再还回来的。后来他买过一件一样的还给Mark，心虚又含糊地垂着眼睛说本来的那一件丢了，赔一件给他。那时候Mark忙着编程，只听到小鹿软糯糯地在说什么，根本没在意一件外套，就点点头权当知道了。

Eduardo现在的衣柜和当年的风格差不多，简单而昂贵。而那件被号称丢了的夹克就被挂在一排规整的西装外套的最左边，不管是面料还是熨贴程度都显出一种微妙的格格不入。

wardo曾经撒了个小谎，这是件好事儿吗？Mark站在开放式的衣柜前陷入深思。

“你倒还真是很自便啊，Mr Zuckerberg.”

Mark回过头，发现Eduardo不知道什么站在卧室门口，脸上似笑非笑地看着入侵者。

高个子的青年靠在门边，双手插在裤子口袋里，整个人显出一种闲适的懒散。

Mark张了张嘴，又收住话音，最终面无表情又毫不反省地耸了耸肩。

“我得去公司一趟，太久不露面不太好，外卖单在厨房操作台上，你中午自己解决吧。”Eduardo看上去并不在意小卷毛有些失礼地直接闯入自己领地的行为，反正阻止也没什么用，何苦费事儿。

“我陪你去公司。”Mark抓住了Eduardo要出门的关键事实，往前一步站得离鹿眼青年人更近了一点儿，“你还没恢复好，一个人出门需要人照顾。”

Eduardo被Facebook CEO的死皮赖脸式的强词夺理噎了一下，然后语气温柔地表示很感动但是拒绝了这个提议。

Mark皱着眉头挣扎了几句，但Eduardo拿出“有助理陪着”“你惹出事儿来Chris会掉头发”“如果一起去公司闹上新闻了Dustin才知道你来找我小天使会吃了你”等一系列有理有据的反驳不为所动。鉴于再说下去可能会被赶出去，大灰狼Mark只好妥协呆在家里。

嗯，家里。

刚才Eduardo让他”stay at home,” 这才是暴君不再继续坚持的决定性因素。他当然知道Eduardo会有人照顾，他那个细心的小助理还是挺靠谱的。Mark只是想推进一下追人的进程，他是程序员，well, technically he’s not a programmer now but it still counts, 所以进度条的跑动是让他感到安心的事情，但如果让CPU过载是会crush的，Mark懂得这个道理。而且… wardo说让他呆在家。暴君弯了弯嘴角，那好吧。

Eduardo并不能感知到卷毛CEO的这一系列心理活动，只是满意地对最终妥协的Mark点点头就把他赶出了自己的卧室说要换衣服。Mark没有得寸进尺，乖乖离开了卧室去别的房间溜达起来。

Mark下了楼发现Eduardo的助理在客厅收拾文件，显然是等着Eduardo一起去公司。小姑娘看到Mark下来，礼貌地点了点头。Mark也难得地回点了一下他金贵的脑袋，然后径自走到开放式厨房想找点儿水喝。

Eduardo的厨房很干净，看上去并不像是经常使用的样子。Mark左右看了看没找到杯子，刚想开口询问，就看Amy已经走了过来，冲他笑了一下就熟练地打开一个柜门取出玻璃杯帮Mark接了杯水。

“Mr Saverin平时比较忙，有时候忘了找钟点工我就会临时过来收拾一下。”助理小姐把杯子递给Mark的时候看着Mark有点儿危险的疑惑表情解释道，“茶叶在这个柜子里，您需要吗？”

Mark摇了摇头，接过了水杯。

“Mr Zuckerberg，”本来已经结束对话的Amy像是犹豫了一下又开口道，“Mr Saverin是非常温柔又礼貌的人，但他也非常聪明强势，对自己想要的东西并不退让。我见过他和客户谈判，不见血地笑着砍下报价的一半，对方还不觉得被冒犯，甚至邀他到家里共进晚餐。我非常敬佩Mr Saverin - ”

“你想说什么。”Mark皱起眉，忍不住打断道。

“我想说，Mr Zuckerberg，你们之间过去的历史我并不了解，也无权置喙，”小姑娘敛起面上的笑意，“我跟着Mr Saverin有几年了，也算看到他从非常消沉的样子变成现在的平和。但是您来了之后，Mr Saverin有一些变化，他开始对您妥协，也不是总是笑着的了。”

“我不知道您的目的是什么，但我希望，我真诚地希望您能考虑清楚这是否会给Mr Saverin带来负面的影响。我是无名小卒，什么都做不了，也当然不是想威胁您，您不用这么看着我。Mr Saverin这几年过的并不容易，现在终于没人再去追究过去的事情。而您是手执生杀大权的硅谷暴君，希望您在做什么决定之前，能多考虑这些一点。have a nice day. ”

Amy话音刚落，Eduardo就从楼梯上走了下来，Amy留下皱着眉思考的暴君跟上去，Eduardo冲Mark挥挥手，就和小助理一起往门口走去。

Mark端着装满凉水的玻璃杯站在Eduardo家的厨房里，没一会儿大门关上的声音不远不近地传过来。

手执生杀大权的硅谷暴君放下杯子，他盯着那杯水，脑子里回响起Eduardo轻描淡写地说起他在操作台边割腕的语气，Mark双手撑着在操作台上，他突然不渴了。那杯冰凉的水仿佛变成鹿眼青年人这几年的热泪。很多人说过他不会共情，当然，这是礼貌的版本，可他确实在感同身受这件事上能力有所缺失，就像他感受不到加勒比之夜Eduardo冻得”cant feel my legs”的寒冷，也像是他未曾想到要安慰加州雨夜里斑比在机场枯等失联好友的疲惫与淋漓瓢泼后顺着发尖滴答的潮湿。

但此刻，暴君忽然在新加坡明媚的阳光里被一阵裹挟着寒意的大雨侵袭，每一滴都倒映着那张他无比熟悉又万分陌生的脸。

微笑的、说话的、做鬼脸的、红着眼框的、面无表情的、睡着的、惊讶的、大笑的、喝醉的、迷茫的、不解的、羞赧的、恶作剧的、担心的、安静地望向他的，Wardo. 

他的Wardo曾经是个柔软又锋芒毕露的小少爷，有难缠的小脾气和含糖量过高的笑容。后来，他不冲自己笑了，他砸碎了那台电脑，操着来自南美的口音带着不自知的哭腔和他对峙。但即使是那个时候，他还是只看着他，就算Sean在旁边得寸进尺地煽风点火他也没有转过眼神，像是最后一搏地希望着他能告诉他，这是个误会。可孤傲的暴君没有解释，也没有安抚暴怒的小鹿。于是他们坐在谈判桌的两端，那双鹿眼里只剩下空洞的通红，他几乎不再看他，反而换成卷毛暴君一动不动地盯着那个转过身的背影。

而这次再见面，斑比的手腕上带着鬼门关前走过一遭的纪念，他不再激烈地说着说着就要掉下眼泪，也不再有精神萎靡的不安。他语气平和地说那时候流了很多血，很难过，可是已经过去了。

不会共情的暴君没有信那个明显故作无事的结论所以硬是留了下来，他抓住了论证过程和结论不符的错误点，于是得意洋洋地反驳了虚弱的小鹿。可如果不是小助理僭越的发言，他竟然真的忘记去追究走到平和的过程里，wardo到底有多痛。

他怎么能真的忘了，那时候人们都说Eduardo Saverin是个完美的绅士的时候，他不屑一顾地嗤之以鼻，因为小少爷任性又娇贵的小性子他曾无数次有幸得见。他得到了小鹿甜蜜的亲近，也理所应当地得到了还没长大的鹿角偶尔的顶弄。it was a package deal. 

而现在，Eduardo对他平静地讲起过去，平静地接受他要住进家里的决定，也平静地调侃他擅自的闯入。

他以为跑了很远的进度条，原来只是假相。

Eduardo关上了曾允许他窥见内里的大门，摆出招待客人的周全模样，戴上面具笑得温柔又礼貌，却只是为了让他快些满足而离开。

但幸好小鹿还允许他留下。

他曾经摔碎了小鹿的一颗真心和毫无保留的信任，Chris和Dustin无数次在酒后骂他是个不知感恩的混蛋，他从来没有反驳过。

他早就知道自己想要的太多，曾经是用Facebook改变世界的野心占据了他过多的注意力，当他反应过来那并不是全部甚至不是最重要的的时候已经做了最错误的决定。而让他牵肠挂肚也被他背叛辜负的那人，现在做出岁月静好的模样以退为进地请他离开。

他该继续进一步吗？就像Amy说的那样，他能确定这不会给wardo带来负面的影响吗？

从来不犹豫的暴君迟疑了。

***

Eduardo回到家的时候卷毛正窝在沙发上哒哒哒地敲打着键盘，as usual. 看着茶几上散落的pizza盒和碳酸饮料的空瓶，Eduardo内心满是不知如何表达的复杂情绪。这种诡异的熟悉一幕让他有一点儿 - 只有一点儿，他发誓 - 亲切和怀念，像是在H33的时候他每次推门进去都会看到的样子 - 如果有没吃完的pizza和乱糟糟的饮料瓶儿的时候那Chris一定是不在的，而Dustin会像个精力过剩的熊孩子一样拐着弯儿地叫他“Warrrrrr~do~ ”，那个卷毛肯定是坐在电脑前编程的，有时候会回过头来跟他打个招呼，大部分时间是wired in着当世界不存在的。

所以小少爷只能屈尊稍微收拾一下狗窝一样的宿舍，让人能够有地方落脚，那时候凤凰社让他带着那只鸡的时候Mark嘲笑他是鸡妈妈，他翻了个白眼反驳吐槽说“嗯，这是你和Dustin的弟弟。说真的 - Mark，通过这个测试我根本没在担心，毕竟平时已经天天要照顾你们这群嗷嗷待哺的小鸡崽了(a bunch of chicken*)。”

Eduardo收起有要go wild势头的思绪，径直走到厨房倒了杯水。卷毛这次好歹知道这是别人家里，还没有沉迷到wired in的程度，听见动静就抬起了头。

“Wardo, 你回来了。”蓝眼睛的暴君放下电脑站起身来，“你吃东西了吗？公司怎么样？”

Eduardo有些诧异小卷毛的关心，但很快微笑着回应他，“我在公司吃过了。我就是去露个面，没什么事儿。”他顿了顿，“你呢？”

Mark耸耸肩，用下巴指了指桌上的狼藉。

Typical, Eduardo想，一点儿都没有在别人家地盘上的自觉。

Mark看到Eduardo勾着嘴角想翻他白眼又碍于教养和隔阂而最终放弃的表情，忍不住自己也微笑起来，“你吃药了吗，Wardo？”

Eduardo点点头，对小卷毛的关心稍微有点儿不适应。

从前在Kirkland从来都是他来关心那个生活不能自理的卷毛机器人，就算Mark关心他也是用别扭的直接行为，很少会像个正常人类一样说出口。比如和怕冷的小少爷一起出门，偶尔发现来自温暖的南美的斑比冷的发抖的时候，小机器人会直接脱下自己的外套然后掂着脚给对方披上，当然这个行为会换来Eduardo一脸shock的表情或者路人的侧目，但早就放弃在乎旁人眼光的卷毛只会耸耸肩，就拉着披着运动外套里面穿着西服衬衫的鹿眼少年人小跑着回到自己宿舍。

那时候哒哒哒地跑在前面的卷毛没看到被裹得得不伦不类的小少爷脸上糖分超标的笑容。

而此刻，达成暂时性和解的两个人反倒比剑拔弩张的时候要尴尬一些。攻击性过强的卷毛暴君达成了自己的小目标以后就消停了，和平相处的部分似乎不是他擅长的。而Eduardo作为被动接受的一方，似乎也并不打算做出除了妥协之外的更多努力。

于是气氛静默了一会儿。

“Wardo…” 站在操作台外面双手插在帽衫口袋里的小卷毛有点儿局促不安地开口，“我… 我可能过几天要回总部一趟。”

Eduardo站在操作台的另一边，端着水杯的手几不可见地颤抖了一下。然后他摆出一个礼貌的微笑，点了点头，“好，快回去吧，这几天麻烦你了。”

“不是的，Wardo！我只是回去处理一点儿事情，我还会回来的！well… if you let me. ”

“别麻烦了Mark，”Eduardo放下水杯，脸上的表情带着克制和流于表面的笑意，“we both know it’s not gonna work. 你尽到心意了，别的不用麻烦了。我累了，去歇一下，你… 哈，你自便。”

小少爷没有再看Mark，垂下眼睛就转身离开了开放式厨房。

Mark站在原地，想说什么似的张了张嘴，最终没有阻止小鹿步伐优雅的逃离。

他得想清楚，他还能不能再进一步，他的决心虽足够坚定，但失败的代价并不只他一人承受，他不能，再一次地，揉碎斑比的心。他并不需要回Facebook处理什么要务，但他不能带着犹豫留在Eduardo身边。

如果接下来的几天他的存在只会让Eduardo状态越来越差劲，他会离开这儿，再不打扰他的小鹿斑比。

hhhhhh a bunch of chicken这个梗是几年前有一次上课，班上的几个男生一直叽叽喳喳聊天，那节课的tutor是个奶奶，男生吵得她不得不停下来，然而男生们并没有意识到她停下讲课了还在继续聊天。于是奶奶叹了口气对我们说，他们像不像a bunch of chicken? 然后为了证明观点，在YouTube上找了一段儿一群鸡跑来跑去的视频放… 所以hhhh 我老有那个画面，忍不住套给Kirkland时期的马总和达达哈哈哈哈

***

Eduardo回到自己的房间，屋子里几天的没人气儿让空气里都弥漫着一种萧瑟感。他慢条斯理地换下西装和衬衫，换上柔软的家居服。他抿着嘴唇，表情很平静，仿佛这不过是个再普通不过的下了班准备洗漱休息的傍晚。

他很累了，本来应该遵从医嘱地在家休息的，但是放心不下公司才去看看。他的确没有处理太多的公务，但是这对他现在的身体来说还是有些负担的。Eduardo换好衣服，走进浴室打开浴缸的笼头，调整了一会儿水温就又走出卫生间。他给自己的手机充上电，回了几条消息，像往常一样地等着浴缸放满水。

他甚至调整了一下歌单，才连上蓝牙音箱放起了舒缓的音乐。

而后Eduardo走回水汽氤氲的浴室，优雅地脱掉家居服，长腿一迈跨进了浴缸。

温度适宜，他想，暖灯也很舒服，一切都好。

Eduardo躺在浴缸里，他脸上的平静终于开始有所松动。温热的水流包裹着他的身体，他闭上眼，缓缓向下滑去。

直到水已经没过他的脸，Eduardo也没有停下，直到后脑缓缓地贴在上浴缸的底部，他也毫无起身的意图。

***

Eduardo在Miami长大，他喜欢海，喜欢水上运动。

他也喜欢水下的世界，小时候体重刚达标他就央着哥哥带他去深潜，结果他玩儿得很尽兴，Alex却被抓包让Roberto狠狠训了一顿。他熟悉那种在水下的时候只能听见自己的呼吸声的感觉，仿佛世界都是一部静默的电影，只有他一个人是真实活着的。

有一次他在Cairns的海域里潜水，在水下的时候，他的regulator突然卡住了。那时候他已经有了PADI资格证，是独自下水的。他闭住气去够备用的管子，却不知怎么的无论如何够不到，海水在秋末已经很凉，他在水下已经将近半个小时，小腿在紧张的时候有些要抽筋的迹象。

十几米的水压下闭气时间会比在浅水里短上不少，他在窒息的边缘终于抓住那根管子。

他倒过呼吸口放掉水就死死咬住大口吸了几口氧气，急促的呼吸声让他有了自己还活着的实感。

后来他还发生过几次水下设备出了小问题的意外，但他的经验逐渐丰富，也没出过什么大事件。但那次在太平洋南端的窒息，却一直让他有些后怕。

在水下无法呼吸的窒息感，会激发人最本能的求生欲，但也因为水压的承重感，也很容易让人就此放弃。

***

而此刻，那种“算了吧”的感觉又一次漫过了Eduardo的理智。

人都是会吃一堑长一智的，他早该明白这个道理了。

往前迈一步就会掉下去的深渊，摔一次还不够吗？

说好了不信的，说好了不当真，说好了消极面对等他离开的。

说好了不抱希望，那何至于听他要走这样失望。

他怎么会蠢成这样，怎么会碰到这个人就心和大脑一起背叛他地去期待可能性。

Eduardo放任自己沉在水下，窒息感缓慢地充斥了胸腔，他闭住气没有动。

***

“…Wardo! Wardo!!”

Eduardo隐隐约约听到熟悉的声音焦急地喊着自己的名字，然后他被一双手从水里“哗啦”一声捞了出来。

“Wardo! 看着我！”

Eduardo睁开眼睛，头发上滴下来的水被另一双手抹掉，他感觉自己被一条浴巾裹了起来，他透过湿漉漉的睫毛看到了Mark慌乱的表情。

那个卷毛的衣服被溅湿了，可他看上去根本分不出心思管这些，暴君有力的手臂紧紧箍住自己，虽然他没有挣扎，但Mark还是像怕他跑掉一样抓得他很紧。

“Wardo, 看着我。”暴君的语调在确定Eduardo没有大碍之后平缓了一些，“你在干什么，告诉我，Wardo. ”

Eduardo经过短暂窒息后的大脑有些懵，他听从了眼前人的指令看向对方，一双湿乎乎的眼睛呆呆地睁着，像是站在车灯前被晃懵的小鹿。然后他用了两秒钟才回过神来，“我… i was taking a bath… ”

“nobody takes a bath with their head under the water, wardo.”Mark脸上的线条随着Eduardo的回神变得柔和下来，又随即更为凌厉地绷紧。

“Mark…”Eduardo轻缓地叫了一声卷毛的名字，仿佛只是确定一下他的身份似的，然后他垂下眼，“你明天就走吧，这样没什么意义，你走吧。”

年轻的CEO抓着他的手颤了一下，随后缓缓放松了力道，他没有再反驳这个决定。Mark放开湿漉漉的小鹿，他的斑比像是溺水的幼崽，可他救不了他，因为他的斑比是因为他的犹疑而把自己淹在水里的。

孤勇的暴君低下高傲的头颅，靠近他的小鹿。暴君用棱角分明的下颌蹭了蹭小家伙低垂的脑袋，然后把被浴巾包裹着的小鹿揽进了怀里。

“让我抱着你睡一晚，可以吗，Wardo? 我保证什么都不做，就… 让我抱抱你。”

***  
Eduardo缩在Mark的怀里，两条长腿委屈地蜷着。刚刚发生的事情他们都没再提。Eduardo还有些虚弱的身体还是有些着凉，Mark给他倒了热水看着他喝下去，暴君难得温柔地擦干了小鹿还举着吹风机笨拙地给吹干了一脑袋棕发，然后打包把小家伙裹在了被子里放在床上。期间Eduardo任他摆弄，不反抗，也没有更多主动寻求亲昵的行为。

暴君搂着曾无数次在梦里才抱过的青年，小心翼翼地蹭了蹭柔软的发顶。他才生的犹豫，就被小鹿察觉了，他心里全是不上不下的不安，他还在Eduardo心里有位置，不然青年人不会这样反常。但他能带给对方的影响，是好是坏无从判断，他也不能拿这个去冒险。原本坚定的心思被弄的一团糟，暴君收紧了手臂，把斑比搂得更靠近自己。

而Eduardo靠在他的怀里，能听见Mark均匀的心跳声，Mark还是很瘦，但已经有了薄薄的一层肌肉，大概是Facebook这几年给硅谷暴君请的营养师和私人教练的功劳。他想克制自己下意识地想要亲近Mark的欲望，可感情本来就是理性失去平衡感的结果。他当然知道这太蠢了，甚至心知肚明这是错的，对一个有前科的家伙怀有期待。

可当他靠在对方胸膛上，感受对方的沉默和不逾越的触碰，甚至他闻得到年轻的暴君身上一直以来的那种混合着肥皂和青草味儿，还掺杂着常年浸泡在红牛里导致的莫名其妙的甜味儿的味道。Eduardo心里的那场雨噼里啪啦地下着，他以为Mark这次是来带他走的，他想抗拒，想决绝地转身心如止水，但他做不到，依旧不可控地想去靠近了。他到公司处理点儿事情就打算给自己放个长假回来的，可那个混蛋卷毛，ha, 他要走了。Eduardo矛盾地皱着眉，他觉得这一切太愚蠢，可又不能自制地感到大雨一样的悲怆又一次淋湿了他。

他想为那个人活过来，可这多让人失望啊。

抱在一起的两个人在心里各自上演着无法善终的小剧场，蓝眼睛的那个犹豫着离开，棕眼睛的那个惶恐又矛盾。

“Wardo…”Mark犹豫着开口，“我可以吻你吗？”

Eduardo小幅度地抖了一下，没有抬头，他蜷在发问人的胸口软糯糯地开口，“…你不是说什么都不会做吗？”

“……”打了自己脸的CEO被噎了一下，又轻笑了起来，笑意从胸口传来震颤，让趴在他怀里的小鹿迷茫地抬起头看他。于是暴君没有再征求意见，他低下头，含住了青年略显苍白的柔软唇瓣。

那是个浅尝辄止的亲吻，暴君甚至没有用舌头侵略斑比温热的口腔，他只是吮吻了小鹿的嘴唇，用舌尖反复磨蹭了小家伙微张的双唇之间。而Eduardo回应了他，用怯生生的舌尖去勾住暴君带着烫人温度和爱意的舌头。

那真的只是个浅尝辄止的吻，但分开的时候，Eduardo还是在暴君眼里看到了直白而火热的欲望。小鹿直视了暴君的双眼，于是眼看着从来以侵略性著称的君王眨了眨眼，那份几乎要将他拆吃入腹的情欲就被温柔的凝视代替。

暴君勒住了马，停下了挞伐的脚步，为了不吓到看上去失落又绝望的小鹿。

Mark自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，他的wardo分明没有抗拒他的亲近，而只是这样一个根本不激烈的亲吻，他就已经硬了，但他居然停下了。他当然知道这是因为不想过多的伤害到Eduardo，如果最终他的选择是离开，他不能继续这样做下去，即使最后他坚持下来而Eduardo也接受了他，那更亲密的事情也要留到一切有了定数再去做。当然，道理他都明白，只不过，Mark笑了笑，他从来不知道自己还有这样正直的绅士人格。

Eduardo看着他，眯了眯眼睛，“你笑什么？”

Mark没有收回笑意，他亲了亲小鹿光洁的额头，“笑你真是个gentle kisser. ”

斑比果然恼羞成怒地撑起上半身，气鼓鼓地看着悠闲地躺平的CEO，他可是个巴西人，说巴西人过分gentle简直是对他们天生自带的热情属性的诋毁！

假装是因为这个理由才主动的Eduardo做好了愤怒的表情凑了过去，结结实实地吻在了卷毛的薄唇上。

这次的暴君没有再犹豫，他张开双唇，舌头带着侵略和情欲的意味攻进小鹿主动张开的嘴里，他伸出手扣住Eduardo的后脑，加深了这个吻。

Eduardo没有甘心成为被侵略者，他也是男人，攻击性虽然比不上面目锋利的暴君但也不会全然成为被索取的对象。他的软舌纠缠上来，探进对方的口腔里，舔过每一寸他曾肖想的软肉。Mark的口腔里还留着一点儿pizza的培根味儿和可乐留下的若有若无的甜，生活克制的小少爷很久没有尝过这些味道了，他放任自己把情绪都缠进这个吻里，藏了一丝恳求的挽留希望被卷毛机器人的程序识别出来。

然后他感觉到温热的液体滑进了胶缠的嘴角，他停下了这个吻，刚想拉开些距离看看怎么了就被暴君强硬地扣进怀里。Eduardo抵在Mark的肩窝，有些不知所措的眨了眨眼。他用舌尖舔了舔嘴角，又苦又咸的味道刺激了味蕾，小少爷下意识地皱了皱眉，随后忽的回过神来。

Mark哭了。

他尝到的是暴君的眼泪。

***  
Mark一手环住Eduardo细得过分的腰，一手按在修长的后颈上，他施了力，把对方像小动物一样按在了怀里。

Mark是控制狂，这是非常轻易就能得出的结论。他不喜欢会失控的东西，也不喜欢失控的感觉。

可是一碰到Eduardo，一切就都向着脱缰的方向疾驰。

当年他把Eduardo踢出Facebook，因为他无法控制对方，而且那时候作为CFO的Eduardo掌握着Facebook的命脉和他一颗飘摇浮沉的心，急于开拓疆土的年轻君主于是割断了让他的世界失衡的因素，直接将Eduardo踢出局。

而几年的分离让暴君认清了自己的心，终于肯承认这一切有多错误，他接到电话就急忙跳上飞机，在十几个小时的飞行里想好了小鹿捉捕计划。然而从看到对方的那一刻起，一切就再也没能在他预计好的轨道上行驶。

他发现了Eduardo手腕上蜿蜒的伤疤，他被他记不住名字的小助理警告，而Eduardo在他面前似乎想要溺亡自己。他不明白该怎么做，也不知道每一次的突发情况之后该如何修正计划。而此刻，他吻上那双甜美的嘴唇，甚至调戏小鹿主动来亲吻自己，但唇舌胶缠在一起的甜蜜时刻，他心里却全是不知所措的惶恐。

他不想走，可他不敢留，Eduardo的不拒绝是为了告别吗？他真的必须失去他的Wardo吗？

他用了几年的时间适应没有那个少年人在身边的日子，却在见到他的几天里像是复吸的瘾君子一样无法自拔地想要不管不顾地留下，于是暴君落泪了。

为他失控的爱情，为他也许会永远遗憾的错误决定，为他甜美又绝望的爱人。

他曾经斩钉截铁地认为Eduardo才是那个热爱逃避的人，毕竟跑到地球另一端的人不是自己，总是逃避争执的少年也不是自己。但在这一刻，他忽然想，也许他才是个懦夫。

因为害怕失控，他松开了那个笑容甜蜜的小少爷；因为惶恐会影响Facebook，他剔除了“不稳定因素”；因为不知道结果会如何，他在质证桌上同意了和解；因为不敢冒险，他任由着心里念着的人只身跑到新加坡不敢阻止，甚至不敢来看看对方。

而现在，他仍然在结果刚刚出现了未知的可能性的时候就却步，才让小鹿痛苦。

他凭什么不敢留下？

暴君第一次质疑起自己的决定，他的确没有自信一定能把Eduardo追到手，但他难道能保证现在离开不会伤害小鹿吗？他剖白了一颗心给Eduardo，然后就这样不明不白地要离开，只因为曾经那人为自己痛过。难道他不该抚慰好受伤的小鹿吗？难道他要让鹿眼青年再为他痛一遍吗？

Mark松了松按住Eduardo后颈的手劲，捏着小鹿的脖子把他从怀抱里拉开了一点儿。

红眼睛的暴君Eduardo第一次见，他有一点儿不知所措地咬着嘴唇。

“Wardo，再让我留几天，好不好？”

Eduardo愣了愣，一直以来Mark都是习惯发号施令的，就算当年创建Facebook的时候需要资金，那个自大的卷毛也丝毫没有请求的意思。所以，红着眼眶温柔地带着一点儿央求意味地问出“好不好”的Mark，实在让Eduardo有一点儿… 不适应。

他眨了眨眼，不自然地刚想移动却忽然发现自己还被对方抱在怀里，脸皮薄的青年一下子烧红了脸，丝毫没有刚才献吻的主动劲儿了。

“Mark… ”Eduardo坐直了身子，然后移开了目光，他的双颊上还带着些许羞赧的红润，语气却全然没有余地，“不。”

“Wardo - ”

“Mark，i said no.”

Eduardo趁着Mark愣住的间隙完全脱开暴君的怀抱，他抿了抿嘴唇，想要平静自己因为刚刚的亲吻而无法自控的心跳，然后他低下头，皱了皱眉，“it’s not gonna work anyway, Mark. 你走吧，我不想一而再再而三地和你告别了，也不想一次次听你说你要留下、你要走了。这太折磨人了，你不在的时候，我过的很好，Mark… 我不能… i cant - i cant do this. ”

Mark也跟着坐直了，他面对着低着头的小鹿，看着对方矛盾地绞紧的手指。然后红眼睛的暴君伸出手解救了小鹿的手指握在自己手里，Eduardo挣扎了一下，还是被暴君强硬又温柔地握在了手里。

“Wardo，这是你的最后通牒吗，留下或者彻底滚蛋。”暴君感觉被握紧的手指动了动，他施力攥紧了对方的小鹿蹄子，没有给斑比反驳的机会，“对不起，Wardo. 我的确有过犹豫，但不是因为动摇，只是我很害怕… 我在这里会让你痛苦，会提醒你过去那些不好的事情。but i just figured it out that it was all crap. ”暴君吸了吸鼻子，成功让斑比抬起了脑袋，他对着那双抗拒又复杂的鹿眼笑了笑，“如果我要离开的消息会让你做出这样极端的行为，那只能是因为你也想要我，Wardo. 你爱过我，而我仍然爱着你，我们唯一需要解决的命题就是你是否还能继续爱我。我很抱歉，对于过去和刚才的犹豫。你不用给我机会，我只是想告诉你，我不走了, 不是几天，几个月，如果必要，我可以在这里定居，直到你接受我或者厌恶我。Wardo, 我们没有两清，这是我欠你的。”

Eduardo避开了他炙热的视线，转过头看向一旁，“Mark，你怎么听不懂呢，我没有给你下什么最后通牒，我让你滚。”

Mark没有被小鹿的拒绝吓退，他只是低头咬了咬嘴唇，然后抬起头继续看着Eduardo的侧脸，“看着我，Wardo, 看着我的眼睛，再让我滚。”

Eduardo没有动。

“You are a bad liar, Wardo.”Mark捏了捏手心里的小鹿蹄子，“你在医院的时候问我想要什么，我想要你。不是因为不甘心过去，不是贪恋你以前对我很好，也不是自以为是要拯救你，我虽然自负，但还没到当自己是救世主的份儿上。我想要和你在一起，因为你是你，Wardo，我不会走的，固执是我的长项，你知道的。”

Eduardo终于回过头来，他的强硬消耗殆尽了，从前他拗不过那个卷毛的坚持，这种妥协似乎变成了一种条件反射的习惯，他此刻不再想深究什么，他不想给对方什么机会，但他想给自己一个交代。于是他嘴角带着一点儿戏谑的笑意，望进暴君的眼里，“你是说死皮赖脸是你的强项，硅谷暴君。”

Mark在Eduardo的调笑里松了一口气，也跟着弯起嘴角，没有反驳。他凑过去想要再亲吻小鹿，却被笑着的南美青年避了过去，暴君不自觉地露出一个受伤的表情，奈何斑比微微扬了扬头，“原来Zuckerberg式的追人是这么随便就可以亲吻的吗？我可没有答应你什么，之前那是bonus，dont get used to it. ”

“Wardo - ”

“我困了，你该回客房了，大暴君。”南美来的青年人煞有介事地打了个哈欠，抽回自己的手准备送客。

“你答应了我今晚可以抱着你睡的，不带反悔的。”然而刚被说过死皮赖脸的暴君似乎打算把这个reputation践行到底，稳稳当当地坐在床上没有丝毫挪地方的意图。

“……你这是得寸进尺，go to your room. ”Eduardo用对小孩子说话的语气打算驱赶暴君。

小鹿得到了一个Zuckerberg式的耸肩作为回答。

紧接着Eduardo就被暴君力道近乎粗暴地搂住又动作坚定但轻柔地带倒在床垫上。南美斑比象征性地挣扎了几下，当然被Mark更用力地箍紧在怀里。于是Eduardo放弃了，他抬起一双鹿眼指控似的看着暴君，于是望进一汪温柔的深蓝。

他看过无数次的那双眼睛，蓝得几乎裹挟出寒意，常常带着不屑和嘲讽，笑起来的时候却会闪着光。他也被那双蓝眼睛看过无数次，陌生的、淡漠的、温和的、隐秘的、歉疚的、欲言又止的、抗拒的、专注的、不知所措的、慌神的、无辜的、愤怒的，甚至是算计的，然后又变得温柔。Eduardo有些晃神，从18岁遇到这个卷毛开始的故事飞快地掠过，变成了蓝眼睛里的星光。

于是他弯起嘴角笑了一下，偏过眼神，妥协地靠在了暴君的怀里。

“我答应的可就只是抱着睡，什么都不做。”Eduardo调整了一下自己的姿势，“我说话算话，你最好也给我behave. ”

得寸进尺还耍赖成功了的暴君低低地笑了几声，放松了一些搂紧对方的力度，让小鹿舒服地靠在自己不算宽厚但好歹还结实的胸口上，“睡吧，Wardo. 晚安。”

***  
Eduardo嘟囔着回应了一句“晚安”就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，这一天的情绪变化对他来说太过了，终于风平浪静的松下一口气让他很快被睡意占领了理智的高地，也或许是Mark身上的味道太过熟悉又陌生到让人怀念，他蹭了蹭暴君的颈窝就陷入昏睡。

而相比之下情绪稳定又因为做了决定而有点儿打鸡血的那位倒是没能这么快就进入梦乡，Mark轻轻握住Eduardo放在他胸口的左手，用带着薄茧的拇指温柔地摩挲着凸起的痕迹，然后又把那只瘦弱得骨头突出的手腕握在手里，用干燥温暖的掌心包裹着旧伤疤。

Mark的心里又是尘埃落定又是惶惶不安，他们没有把刚刚发生的事情定性为一次寻死的行为，但那真的不是吗？还是只是Eduardo在cry for help? Mark不敢断言，如果他刚刚没有因为担心Eduardo反常的平静而跟上楼来，又不管不顾地闯进浴室，Eduardo会做到什么程度？

暴君怀疑起自己的论断，wardo是真的因为无数次对世界失望而想要离开，还是那是想要他出现和全部注意力的极端行径？他现在在这里了，也不打算再离开，wardo还会做出这种事吗？他是不是需要24/7地守在小鹿身边，以防敏感的斑比再做出类似的事情？

Mark低下头看了看躺在自己胸口呼吸均匀的小鹿，Eduardo睡着的时候比平时看起来要小上不少，Mark恍惚觉得像是回到了H33 - 冬夜里在Kirkland被游戏之夜、电影之夜、啤酒之夜等有的没的的之夜耗到凌晨的南美斑比要么因为醉的厉害，要么因为天太冷而不得不留宿在H33，于是理所应当地和Mark share那张狭窄的单人床。毕竟大学男生有个能搁下自己的地儿就能凑合上一夜，虽然Eduardo是讲究的小少爷，但酒精与寒冷才不管你是哪位。在与雄伟的Billy、取向为弯的Chris和小肚子占半个床位而且醒着闹腾睡着了更闹腾的Dustin对比之后，小个子又睡觉老实有时候还会因为编程不需要睡眠的卷毛机器人Mark则成了Eduardo的不二之选。

当然，那时候尚未开窍的Mark并没有像现在这样把Eduardo抱在怀里睡过觉，但是两个成年男人睡在一张单人床上还是难免有些肢体接触，何况有一位还是长腿斑比。虽然大部分都是乱七八糟交缠的四肢，但Mark模模糊糊记得某个喝得酒精上头的深夜 - btw, 这也是为什么记忆是模模糊糊的原因 - 他和Eduardo踉踉跄跄地栽倒在床上，在Billy震天的呼噜声中笑成一团，又因为喝得太多无论如何无法完成把被子从身下抽出来的工作就睡了过去。第二天被宿醉的口渴与头痛唤醒的卷毛发现自己正搂着畏寒的小鹿，他的胸膛贴着对方因为蜷缩的姿势而微微弓起的脊背，很贴合的姿势。然而Mark · 曾经误以为自己是直男 · Zuckerberg只当那是大学男生之间正常的互相取暖，就松开手起身去找水喝了。

那个模糊的清晨在此刻忽然变得比原本记忆里要更清楚一些，从来难以共情的暴君皱了皱眉，Eduardo那时候在爱着他吗，挑剔的小少爷是怎么忍耐着宿醉和脏乱委屈地和他睡在同一张床上的？

被自己想象里小鹿因为委屈而皱起的小脸逗笑的Mark咬了咬嘴唇制止了不厚道的思绪，习惯控制一切规划好十步以后的暴君蹭了蹭怀里的棕发，终于不再预设结果，而只看当下的每个选择。

怀抱着心爱的小鹿，暴君也很快安稳地睡着了。

***  
第二天早上先醒来的是最近终于休养得有些恢复精神又生物钟稳定的Eduardo，虽然前一天晚上是自愿被Mark抱着的，但作为一个男人在另一个男性的怀里醒来还是让脸皮薄的小鹿有点儿别扭地动了动。他的动作被还没清醒的卷毛机器人判定为试图逃脱，双臂收紧，一只手略施力地放在小鹿的后颈上，于是斑比被更为强硬地按在了暴君的胸口。

Eduardo又懵又委屈地被迫贴在对方平坦的胸膛上，无奈地蹭了蹭，弄开压在脸侧的头发。清晨的光线很温柔，Mark的怀抱虽然算不上多温柔，但和暴君自己的行为模式横向比较起来还是算得上相当温馨的了，Eduardo没再乱动，搭在Mark身上的手也改为搂住对方的姿势。他靠在对方的胸口上，能听到卷毛CEO平稳而有节奏的心跳，Eduardo抬起头，从下往上地看着Mark，原本线条凌厉的五官在睡梦中显出一种平静的温和，就连削瘦的下颌都不那么锋利了。

Eduardo看过不少次那时候还不是CEO的卷毛的睡颜，哈佛时光里的Mark还没有现在这么沉稳 - well, comparatively - 那时候的天才少年人还是个毛头小子，虽然有着改变世界的潜力，在酒精面前却还是个无差别的大学男生。H33的冰箱里常年储备着啤酒和红牛 - of course来自Eduardo - 以及并不知道什么时候的pizza，他们有时候会一起去一些愚蠢的party - 比如加勒比之夜 - 但大部分的时候，不合群也不愿意为了合群而表现得愚蠢的Mark would rather在宿舍里就着外卖和啤酒来个游戏之夜什么的。善于迁就又有私心的巴西少年当然会留下陪他，还会哄骗着有一颗想出去浪的心的红毛小伙子和知道他别有用心所以一点就透的金发帅哥一起在乱糟糟的宿舍里度过大部分的夜晚。

说真的，Eduardo回忆着，Mark的酒量是真的很一般 - 几瓶啤酒就会让那个天才的大脑完全屏蔽掉“分寸”这回事儿干出facemash这种精彩的撒酒疯行为。

还好那时候没有太多事值得Mark做出这种惊世骇俗的报复，大部分的时候，Mark只是语速飞快地评论一会儿游戏或者电影，要么和Dustin各持观点地吵一会儿然后被说不过的红毛小天使飞扑攻击最后以Eduardo出手调停告终，最后踉踉跄跄地倒在床上睡死过去。

相比之下，Eduardo作为巴西人，加上从小就被父亲和哥哥带着在各种觥筹交错里长大，酒量上实在胜过卷毛不止一点儿。他在Kirkland真的烂醉的时候也不是没有，但大部分的时候也不过微醺。他怀着想要亲近的念想，偶尔也会做出装着醉得有些晃悠的模样换得睡在小卷毛身边的待遇。在Mark已经陷入沉睡的时候，巴西斑比也曾小心翼翼地看着对方蹙着眉睡着的样子，然后心乱如麻地躺在自负的少年身边。

他是十三岁就游刃有余打破围棋分差世界纪录的小天才，是Saverin家锦衣玉食长大的小少爷，是哈佛最优秀的那批学生之一，是暑期投资就赚了三十万的华尔街精英预备役，他是别人会拿来炫耀自己认识的“我有个朋友”。

但是，他躺在小卷毛身边，怀揣着隐秘的心思，只觉得自己是这世上最微末的存在。

他爱着一个近在咫尺又遥不可及的人。

Eduardo抬起手遮住眼睛。那时候纠结的少年人还不知道，彼时因为心动而千回百转的笑闹愁情，只不过是故事开篇时最最无辜的部分，那些无法告人的触碰与接近，在后来无数个辗转反侧的空洞黑夜里，都变成折磨的嘲讽呼啸着啃食掉他的理智。

而那些个充满廉价啤酒味儿的夜晚里Mark安静的睡颜好像变成了一种安抚，不是质证桌上针锋相对的冰冷，也不是似有若无里夹杂着的暧昧，就只是平和地规律呼吸着的小卷毛仿佛成了一种不带感情牵带的意向，在他无法安睡着的时刻慰藉着他。

而现在，Eduardo眨了眨眼，呼吸均匀绵长的Mark正像守着宝物的恶龙一样紧抱着他，这让小鹿有些欢喜 - 被惦念很久的人这样珍惜当然是件开心的事，也有些五味杂陈。这个故事的开始与决裂都来的过分快速而坚决，让人觉得是看了场情节紧张而制作精良的影片，因此已经有了结局的故事并不需要续写出绵长的尾声，而他到新加坡的那些痛和不安都算不上正片的内容。所以，就连作为主角被人指摘评价的他本人，都不曾想到定数能够被改写，原来故事真有另一面，只是那个混蛋卷毛的迟钝比人们想得还要严重，外加原来暴君是个怕被拒绝的胆小鬼。

Eduardo暗暗在心里冲抱着他的卷毛翻了几个白眼，又在对方温暖的体温和规律的呼吸声里打了个小小的哈欠。小鹿蹭了蹭暴君，这是下意识的亲昵，可斑比给自己的借口是这是为了给自己找个舒服的姿势。迷迷糊糊地想着有的没的，Eduardo觉得眼皮越来越沉，缩在暴君的怀里又睡了过去。

***

再醒来的时候已经快到中午，Eduardo在温暖的被窝里睁开眼，他的姿势和早上一样没什么变化，小鹿睡眼惺忪地抬起头，正对上弯着嘴角的暴君毫不避讳地望过来的目光。看到Eduardo刚睡醒迷迷瞪瞪的小表情，心情大好的暴君忍不住趁机亲了亲小家伙的额头，早就忘了自己是个还在追人的角色。

小鹿眨了眨眼，倒是没有躲开暴君不算越界的亲昵行为的打算，他清了清嗓子带着软塌塌的困意问Mark“what time is it?”, 得到“almost 11”的回应之后猛的睁大了眼睛，晃了个神反应过来不用去上班，于是又放松下来。

看着这一系列小动作的Mark笑意更深，Eduardo的松弛让他这几天从来都不上不上悬着的心安安稳稳地落在了胸腔里，他没有搞砸，至少到目前为止。Eduardo不再抗拒他的存在，不再试图装作一切安好，这是很大的progress，Mark咬着嘴唇让自己别笑得太过分，一边继续观察刚清醒的小鹿。

Eduardo被刚才以为上班迟到的念头吓了一下很快完全醒过来，他借着Mark的胸口施力坐直身体，“我饿了，你要吃什么，我去做breakf - brunch, well, sort of. ”

“我来帮你 - ”Mark也跟着Eduardo直起身来，暴君面无表情地offer了自己的帮助，然而话没说完就被小鹿脸上藏不住的嘲讽笑意打断了，“Wardo，你那是什么表情？”

巴西甜心压根没打算收起直白的质疑，糖分过高的眼睛里亮晶晶地都是笑意，“生活不能自理的机器人Zuckerberg居然更新了下厨的程序，看来AI取代人类真的指日可待嘛。”

卷毛CEO刚想反驳又想起自己大学时候如果不是被眼前人投喂大概会报废在寝室的电脑前，张了张嘴又卡住。这让南美斑比的笑容更得意了，小少爷轻巧地站起身来，居高临下地看着宕机状态的小卷毛，“走吧，打打下手你应该还是可以的。”

一贯有点儿高傲又冷淡的Facebook CEO乖乖地从被窝里爬出来跟在悠闲地哼着歌的巴西斑比身后，一脑袋刚睡醒还没整理的卷毛跟着他的步子轻轻晃荡着，配合着Mark难得放松的表情，显得暴君年轻了好几岁。

Eduardo率先走进了卫生间准备洗漱，小尾巴似的暴君跟着就进去了。

“？？？Mark，你进来干嘛，我要洗漱。”

被点到名的暴君耸耸肩，根本没有离开的打算，“我也要，一起吧。”

“？？？？”Eduardo挑了挑眉，“你的洗漱用品Amy给你放在客房卫生间了，这里只有我的牙刷和毛巾。”

“……”这个点太有道理了，就算是打算死皮赖脸地粘人暴君也无法反驳，“那我去拿过来。”

然后没等房主同意这个明显多此一举的行为，卷毛就脚步轻快地跑出了主卧。没一会儿就拿着全新的洗漱用品又出现在小鹿身边。

“……”Eduardo看着气定神闲地打开水龙头的小卷毛，眯着眼睛在心里质疑起当初为了安全考虑没有给卫生间装锁是不是一个错误的决定。

暴君则是得意地刷起牙来，他站在水池前看着镜子里的自己和Eduardo，他们都穿得很休闲 - well, 主要是Eduardo穿的很家居，他就是，穿着日常的衣服 - 像是同居已久的一对情侣，站在镜子前刷牙。暴君忍不住挑了挑眉，那种“what if”的刺痛感忽然蔓延开来，如果当初他没有愚蠢到推开亲近他的小鹿，如果他及时意识到那种控制不了一切的不安来源于何处，如果他 - 他曾有一万次机会做出不同的决定，或者在小鹿三番五次给他的机会里挽回那个跌至谷底的局面，那么这个画面也许有机会不是个假象。他们可以一起入睡、起床、洗漱、吃早饭，甚至可以一起上班 - 也许Eduardo依旧不适合硅谷，但他不介意在斑比的公司附近搞个办公室或者让斑比把公司搞在Facebook总部附近，那都是可协调的事情。他们也许会为此吵架，鹿眼青年会怒气冲冲地吼他 - 就像加州雨夜一样，但他不会让斑比再哭红眼睛的，那双眼睛 - 他怎么会曾经忍心让那双眼睛红成那样。

叼着牙刷的暴君脸上的笑意敛去了，他视线稍稍上挑，看向认真刷牙的小鹿。Eduardo没什么表情，脸上还带着一点儿刚睡醒的懒散，他的眼角还没出现细纹，但相比于大学时期的胶原蛋白含量也略有些被繁重的工作量压得下降，比起在哈佛时候，小鹿的眉眼添了一点儿棱角，从前那种甜蜜的娇憨只在完全放松的时候才会悄悄露个头，他清晰地记得小少爷的柔软慢慢消退的过程，从Facebook刚上线时候邀请他去庆祝的糖分过高，到第一次争吵时候蹙起又展开的眉头，那晚加州大雨里被雨水淋得湿哒哒的睫毛，再到摔电脑那一天本来怒不可遏的表情在弯着腰的质问里慢慢染上红色的眼角，最后是质证桌上空洞的绝望和再也不肯望向他的背影。Mark皱着眉盯着对方，那是这次之前他最后一次见到Eduardo，就连签署和解协议他们都是特意错开了时间，他没能和那个少年人好好告一次别，斑比的鹿角就已经被迫竖起来，把柔软的那面藏起来，不肯轻易见人。

他忽然这样懊悔，他曾是小鹿的软肋，却逼着对方筑起铠甲。

大概是暴君的眼神太过于专注，洗漱完毕的Eduardo莫名其妙地顺着镜子里的视线转过头看向他。嘴边还挂着泡沫的卷毛转头对上斑比疑问的视线，愣怔地眨了眨眼，然后吐掉嘴里的泡沫漱了漱口。

“Wardo. ”

Eduardo拿着毛巾一脸无辜地歪头看着暴君，这个表情让他看起来年幼了不少。

“…对不起，”Mark犹豫了一下开口，语气还是暴君惯有的平静，语速也没什么减慢的迹象，“im sorry, for leaving you behind back then. also, for - for lied about ‘we’.”

Eduardo的表情一下子空白了，这大概是个太沉重的话题 - 尤其是对于一个赖床的早上而言 - Mark看着对方的表情想到。

“我就是觉得，i owe you an amend for this. ”卷毛稍稍上前一步，把两个人之间的距离缩小了一些，他习惯性地皱起眉，“我想和你重新开始 - or just to start something new - 那么对于过去，Wardo, 对不起，我不该那么做。我是说 - 那也许对于Facebook来说是正确的决定，但那对你不公平，我 - 我不该那么对你，也不该让Sean那样对你。”

Eduardo转开了眼神。

“Wardo - ”Mark有些焦急地叫了一声小鹿的昵称，他想他太心急了，这么早就拿出这种事来道歉，与其说是make an amend倒不如说是给自己卸下心里负担，“我是说 - ”

小鹿刚洗完脸而湿漉漉的眼睛转了回来，受惊的表情恢复了不少，他看着难得词穷的CEO，委屈里还有一点儿看戏的成分。

“…我是说，对不起，就，对不起。”小卷毛不知道该辩解一下还是为鲁莽的开口而再次道歉，于是叹出一口气，看向Eduardo。

巴西斑比反而淡定得多，他甚至带了一点儿不甚明显的笑意。卷毛暴君的手足无措和socially awkward的行为模式让他习惯性地放松下来，他没有被不合时宜的道歉冒犯到，只是有些诧异对方会这样轻易地松口妥协当初的事情。

Mark从来都是情商不在线的天才，他从认识那个卷毛的第一天就认识到这个问题了。和Mark相处，他表达的方式并不重要，Eduardo早就练就了跳过形式感受本质的能力。青年人在心里苦笑了一下，原来这个能力和骑车一样，是不会因为疏于练习就忘掉的。他和Mark当年能成为一对儿令人称奇的好友，就因为他们能跳过那些浮于表面的形式了解对方，别人眼中性格孤僻的怪胎和温文尔雅的精英在他们自己眼中却能看到相近的灵魂。

Eduardo看着等他反应的Mark，心里颇有些感慨。这个混蛋小卷毛好像真的变了，他知道考虑别人的感受了，这真让人惊讶。仿佛当初只把facemash的冒犯当成一种幽默的那个小宅男真的学会了一点儿人情世故，硅谷原来这么优秀吗，看来真得去感受一下。Eduardo的思路飘的有些远，于是嘴角没忍住冒出一点儿弧度。

“Wardo?”被无视的暴君有些犹豫地开口，眼前的青年一副泰然的模样让他稍稍放下心，但笑容却让他更为不知所措起来。

被暴君召唤回神的斑比“嗯？”了一下，然后收敛了一下笑意，“好了Mark，我知道了，apology accepted. 我真的饿了，走吧，去弄点儿吃的。”

“你没生气？”Mark跟在长腿斑比的身后走出洗手间，有点儿惊讶这几天情绪波动颇大的小鹿在他都觉得自己操之过急冒犯到对方的时候居然没什么大反应，反而一副安之若素的平静。

“生什么气，你道歉我还要跟你生气，原来在Zuckerberg心里我是这么无理取闹的人吗？”斑比步履轻快地走在前面，柔软的家居服贴合在他细得过分的腰肢和臀腿弧线上，快三十岁的人了还是一副少年的身型。

“……”跟在后面的CEO虽然被噎了，但眼前的光景实在太过美好，Mark乖乖闭上嘴盯着小鹿屁股心情大好地下了楼。


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Brunch因为暴君的帮(dao)忙(luan)而被迫简化，好脾气的巴西斑比最终不得不把卷毛机器人赶出厨房以完成一顿能填饱肚子且不具有危险创意的meal. 最终两个人坐在餐桌前吃上东西的时候都已经饥肠辘辘，于是一顿饭吃得安静又平和。

指挥着暴君把盘子都丢进洗碗机并让机器开始运作之后，Eduardo无视了一脸期待着接下来计划的小卷毛自顾自地打开电脑开始处理一些比较紧急的公务，这成功让Mark露出了一副受伤的表情。于是故意为之的小鹿大笑起来，然后允许了一脸委屈的卷毛坐到他身边。

Mark挤在认真看电脑的Eduardo身边，除了噼里啪啦的打字声一切都安静得让暴君有种岁月真的静好的错觉。他悄悄盯了一会儿Eduardo的侧脸，然后眨了眨开始感觉干涩的眼睛。

他偏开头，这样的温和平静的生活好像就是他认清自己的心意以来一直期待着的那样，可是他心里无比清楚海面之下暗流汹涌。

可他有些束手无策。

***  
处理完要紧的公务，Eduardo挂断助理的电话，伸了个懒腰。

他刚刚痊愈，还不习惯上来就恢复处理这么多繁琐的工作，外加屋里一直有个噼里啪啦敲着键盘分他神的卷毛，弄完这一摊事让他有些疲惫。

说起那个卷毛，Eduardo回过头，看着弓着背坐在沙发上抱着笔记本电脑手速飞快的Mark。硅谷暴君还是习惯性地抿着嘴唇，表情有些像是在跟人较劲似的死盯着电脑屏幕，手上半秒也没停歇地敲打着键盘。

他恍惚着想，如果时间就一直停在这一刻，可真是了不得的馈赠。

***  
暴君入驻的日子并没有Eduardo最开始以为的那样兵荒马乱，在逼着Eduardo take it easy了几天之后，他们两个人都又被迫投入到忙碌的工作里。

每天能一起吃上一顿饭都算得上难得，Mark多少需要顾及着Palo Alto的时差，而Eduardo被暴君监督着保持着尽量健康的作息。

就算是周末，他们也很难抽出时间来好好相处一下，于是在Mark某一天凌晨两点抱着被子偷偷爬上自己的床的时候，Eduardo也没拒绝可怜巴巴的暴君，但困倦又严肃地约定好了只能盖着被子纯睡觉。

耷拉着一头小卷毛的暴君忍辱负重地同意了。

***  
To be fair, 他们不管是在哈佛的时候，还是现在，都并不是天生一对的那种伴侣。

那种契合度高得惊人，生活作息和习惯都互相匹配得没有瑕疵，性格要么相似要么互补的那种，you know, made for each other. 

Eduardo来自家教严格的Saverin，传统礼仪家族观念对他来说是从小就被灌输进骨子里的东西；而Mark，对于一个社交网络帝国的君主来说，破坏常规是他一贯的行事方式，也是他成功的关键利刃。

就算是他们有无限热爱与孤勇的莽撞少年时期，也没能轻易地就把这道鸿沟填成能让他们平顺互通的桥梁，更遑论完全消解矛盾。

而现在，经年的分隔和磨砺让他们变成了和大学时候不大一样的人，但归根究底，他们并不完全合衬，不管是观念还是生活习惯。

过去的他们为了Facebook的发展吵得不可开交，而即使是学会妥协的暴君和长出鹿角的玫瑰，却依旧为眼前的未来无法达成共识。

Mark不能长久地留在新加坡，即使他提出过定居，但他们心里都明白那是为了解决眼前问题的时长问题，而不是真的未来就能留在这里，可是谁也不敢offer一个万全的计划。

每次Mark开口想跟Eduardo讨论这个问题，巴西青年就垂下睫毛巧妙地带开了话题。后来他也懒得用礼貌当抗拒的挡箭牌，Mark只要提起话头，他就咬着嘴唇离开房间。

就这么反反复复了一个多月，暴君的好脾气终于耗尽。蓝眼睛的CEO把小鹿强行按坐在沙发上，直截了当地问他要怎么打算。

***  
Eduardo撇过头，眉心锁成一团，甜蜜的小少爷梗着声音说放开，暴君就没了办法。

“Wardo，你不能这样一直逃避问题 - ”Mark松了松力道，让小少爷能从沙发里坐直身体。

“我没有逃避问题。”Eduardo没看他，睫毛依旧低低盖着，不肯掀起来给人窥看到那双驯鹿一样漂亮的眼睛。

“……”暴君叹出一口气，“那告诉我你想怎么办？”

“我不认为有什么可办的，Mark。”Eduardo鼻尖颤抖了一下，把侧脸更紧地靠在了柔软的沙发上。

“……什么意思？”Mark忍不住提高了一点声调，“wardo，看着我。这是什么意思？”

小鹿抿起嘴唇，做了两次深呼吸，然后他转过头来，眼角还带着一点点面具似的微笑，“what does it sound like?”

“Sounds like you have no faith in me at all.”

“我不认为这样过家家的状态有什么未来可谈，”Eduardo叹了一口气，“Mark，我们真的没什么可谈的 - ”

“你觉得我在这儿待着是facebook太闲不用我管吗？”暴君皱紧了眉头，“我们的时间一直错开，所以我也没强迫你和我一起谈谈，但这不代表我们不应该讨论一下现在的situation.”

“……”Eduardo在他说着话的时候转过脸来，“你的意思是，我们没机会谈是我的错？”

“……我不是这个意思，wardo, ”Mark咬了一下嘴唇，像是强迫自己冷静下来，“我以为我们这样的相处状态已经让你感受到我的真诚了？”

Eduardo挑眉看了他一眼，没有反驳，“Mark，这太累了，你想跟我叙旧的话，我们可以说说过去的事情，但 - ”

“我不是来跟你叙旧的，”他打断，“过去的事情我们都有错，but wardo, failed in love is not the same thing as not-loving.”*

“嗯，”Eduardo敷衍似的应了一声，“那重新开始就能保证不再次失败吗？Mark，我们之前的相处有多失败，并不是换了个地方就能改变的，你待在这里再久又能怎么样呢？”

“你在怪我，”Mark平静地陈述，又在Eduardo要开口之前继续说，“wardo，如果我们要好好讨论过去的事情，我想你得承认我们都有错。”

Eduardo表情绷紧了，“当然，都是我的错，是我的错冻结账户，是我的错你抛下我，是我的错从来没改过紧急联系人，是我的错劳烦您大驾飞几千公里来跟我浪费时间。”

“……”Mark抿直了嘴唇，语气平板，“你觉得我来是个错误？”

“不，”Eduardo颤抖着声音，像是努力找回一些平静，“我认为你留下来是个错误。”

Mark站起身来，激烈的情绪让他额头上的青筋突突跳着，他抿紧了嘴唇，试图让刻薄囚死在牙关里。

“那为什么 - ”Mark嗓音沙哑，他停顿了一下，清了清喉咙才继续，“wardo，那你为什么允许我留下来？”

“因为没人能成功反驳你，不是吗。”Eduardo转过头来直视着暴君暗流汹涌的蓝眼睛，“我也不想再做没用的二次尝试，何苦呢，你说对吗？”

“……”Mark咬紧了嘴唇，缓了几秒才干巴巴地开口，“你在我面前试图淹死自己，wardo - ”

“那是个意外。”Eduardo语速飞快地打断他，拧起眉头，“我太累了，只是差点在浴缸里睡着。”

“你有自杀倾向，别再找借口了，你在用伤害自己的方式来博取 - i mean, to get my attention. ”

Eduardo脸色苍白地从沙发里站起来，“那是个意外，”他又强调了一遍，“Don’t read into it.”

“Wardo，这是明摆着的事实，我不明白你为什么要反驳。”Mark挑眉看着站得摇摇欲坠的青年人，“直视自己就这么难吗？”

“哈，当然，伟大的扎克伯格从来就容不得别人的不同意见，你承认了爱我，我就必须给你一个积极的回馈是吗？如果我不给，就是不能面对自己，就是在博取你的注意力？那我给您一个回复，是不是我在你面前死一次你才满意？”

Eduardo两步跨进厨房，从刀架上抽出一把干净利索的水果刀抵上手腕。

***  
这激怒了原本压着火气的暴君。

“你他妈疯了？！就这么想死？那我帮你，死了算我的，反正你也在怪我不是吗？”Mark伸手夺过Eduardo手上的水果刀，金属的刀刃在灯光下晃出几道恍惚又锋利的影子。

年轻的暴君眼睛通红，他用刀抵住因为病弱而显得有些苍白的青年人的手腕，几年前的那道疤扎着暴君的眼，他的力气有些大，动作也算得上粗暴。

“Mark - Mark！”南美青年挣扎着想要脱离此刻的情景，可他心里的绝望感持续着蔓延开来，他甚至不确定Mark说的是不是真的，他真的想死吗？他们之间那些仿佛重新开始的瞬间，到底是幻影还是真有那么一丝可能？他该趁早叫停还是就这样放任下去？

暴君没给他犹豫的时间，“割多深？你说吧，我动手你喊停就行，怎么样？”

他感觉到冰凉的金属压在手腕上，于是闭上眼，似乎真的放弃了挣扎。

算了吧，要不然。

Eduardo微微扬起头，眼前的漆黑里滑过很多张脸，mae, Mark, Alex, Michelle, pai, Mark… Mark. 

…送他去医院的Mark，面无表情地填写他的紧急联系人的Mark，不肯吃饭的Mark，灵光一闪就丢下眼前事跑去编程的Mark；

笑着说crimson上虐鸡新闻thats ridiculous的Mark，固执地拒绝广告的Mark，别扭地要他留下来的Mark，口不择言的Mark；

深夜悄悄搂着他的Mark，咄咄逼人的Mark，趴在他床边的Mark，倾身吻他的Mark；

还有无辜的、冷漠的、不耐烦的、温柔的、热烈的… Mark. 

Mark. 

Eduardo想，他该直面自己的心了。

他并不想真的去死，他只是还想要那人的注意力，他还想看到那个卷毛混蛋更多的样子，他想看到… 那个人眼里都是他的样子。

于是他睁开了眼睛，感官复位的时候预想中的疼痛并没有如期而至，Eduardo这才发现，Mark是用圆润的刀背抵住了他的手腕，深陷下去的金属也不过是压出一点儿痕迹，根本不会刺破皮肤。

“Mark - ”Eduardo语气沙哑地叹了一口气，“对不起 - 我… ”

硅谷暴君的表情在听到“对不起”的瞬间绝望地塌下来，“Wardo…”

“Mark，先听我说。”Eduardo开口抢先打断了耷拉着一头卷毛的CEO，“我说对不起，让你担心了。是我… 是我太defensive了。至于其他的… i dont know yet. 我想也许我该认真地重新思考一些可能性… For now, 嗯... 我想，it wont be the end of the world if we give it a try.”

暴君学会了妥协和让步，他放下了自负的感情而去爱人，小鹿终于愿意收起自卫的鹿角接受未知的可能性。

小卷毛的眼神随着对方的话逐渐亮了起来，他看着鹿眼青年低着头又略带不好意思地悄悄抬眼看着他笑起来的模样，一直紧绷着的神经终于放松下来 - 斑比糖分过高的笑容一贯是暴君最无法抵御的魔法攻击。

Eduardo看着Mark柔和下来的表情眯了眯眼睛，刚想抬手却突然感觉有温热的液体滴在了手腕上，他低下头吓了一跳，殷红的血正顺着冷硬的刀片滴答下来。

南美青年一把拉起握着刀的那只手，发现锋利的金属割破了暴君刚刚为了不伤到他而紧张到有些神经质地用力抵着刀刃的手指。

“oh fuc - ”一贯有教养的小少爷忍不住骂了句脏话，慌张又手忙脚乱地把Mark还在流血的手指含在了嘴里。

这是他妈妈教他的，小时候划破了手指，温柔的Paula都会这样半是安抚半是处理伤口，虽然后来被学医的Michelle指责根本不卫生，但这个习惯也已经成了巴西青年下意识的反应。

而忽然被花瓣似的柔软双唇含住了手指，Mark那颗金贵的大脑瞬间无法运转了。

***  
软舌扫过流血的伤口，人说十指连心，指尖被舔舐的Mark感觉十指可能连着的不只是心，还顺带着somewhere downunder. 

“Wardo - 我没事… 贴个创可贴就好了… ”暴君别扭地调整了一下自己的姿势，掩饰着略有反应的下半身。

Eduardo抬头瞥了Mark一眼，不好意思似的松开了被含住的手指，“这是我妈妈教的，我习惯了… 我 - 我去给你拿创可贴… ”

小鹿跑去拿急救箱了，暴君赶紧站了起来扯了扯裤子， 虽然他热爱得寸进尺，但Eduardo才刚给了他机会，他不能这么急，得好好表现先。

Eduardo很快拿着小箱子回来了，脸上还带着一点儿慌张的神色，斑比给暴君处理好了不算太深（就根本没什么事儿）的伤口，再三确定了不需要去医院缝针之后才长长地呼出一口气。

Mark倒是很享受被小鹿担心的情节，他凑得离小家伙很近，近乎气声地问他，“这么怕我出事？”

一向有些害羞抗拒的小鹿倒是没有闪躲，他抬起从来都有些湿漉漉的眼睛睨着坏笑的CEO，轻但坚定地“嗯”了一声。

暴君被突如其来的直球打得又惊喜又懵，嘴角的调笑还没来得及收起来。Eduardo眨了眨眼，伸出手抱住了面前嘴角僵硬的Mark。小鹿把脑袋靠在暴君的肩窝里，双手环住Mark的腰，“…别出事，Mark。 ”

而被主动的小鹿亲昵着的Mark愣了一下连忙伸手回抱住了甜软的小家伙，心里像是被软绵绵的绒毛蹭过一样，他克制地吻了吻小鹿柔软的发顶，除了把手收的更紧，并没有任何逾矩的亲密行为。

可是小鹿似乎并不满足于此。

毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭Mark的下颌就抬起了起来，Eduardo站直身体，他比Mark高一些，可他有一双太过于温润的鹿眼，看人的时候总有一种小动物的天真。反倒是矮个子的暴君，虽然总是跟比自己高的人打交道，但他看别人的模样却总像是居高临下。长腿的小鹿享受着暴君难得一见的不知所措，他笑了一下，然后凑过去，亲吻了他刚刚答应了给一次复活机会的卷毛CEO。

不是Mark第一天在家里入住的时候那个带着roughhousing意味的吻，Eduardo没再给自己找任何借口，他的双手缠上暴君的脖子，刚刚吮吸过暴君指尖的软舌又探进对方的唇间。

“Wardo - ”Mark不敢轻举妄动，这么主动的Wardo让他受宠若惊又忍不住手足无措起来，他没推开小鹿，可也没有闭上眼享受这个亲吻，他看着近在咫尺的几乎刷在自己脸颊上的小鹿的睫毛，感觉全世界的神明都在此刻眷顾了他。

然后那双鹿眼睁开了，Eduardo眨了眨眼，佯作不满，“你打算傻站到什么时候才肯回应我，CEO大人？”

“Wardo - 你的意思是... 我可以 - ？”Mark不自觉地搂紧了小鹿柔软的腰肢，他们的下半身几乎贴在一起，Mark腿间的鼓包无法掩盖地抵在了Eduardo同样已经不平整的部位。

“我的意思是 - ”Eduardo凑到暴君的耳边，吐息不稳地扫过CEO的耳廓，小鹿血液里流淌着南美风情蔓延开来，他用舌尖摩挲着Mark通红的耳尖，用气声回应道，“Mark, make me yours.”

Mark的阴茎不能自制地因为这句话跳动了一下，这似乎让Eduardo愉悦地轻笑了一下，暴君扳过小鹿的下巴，直视进对方的双眼。

“你确定吗？Wardo？我怕你后悔…”

“你什么时候这么优柔寡断了，硅谷的暴君先生。”Eduardo忍不住笑了起来。

“因为是你。”

Eduardo脸上戏谑的笑意顿住了，随即是一个意味不明的轻笑，他仰起上半身亲吻了Mark的嘴角，然后伸手环住年轻暴君的脖子，“…take me. ”

于是做爱顺理成章。

暴君擒住奉上主动权的小鹿，他亲吻住对方柔软的双唇，舌头不再犹豫地探进甜蜜的唇间，Mark用几乎能留下印记的力度侵略斑比的口腔。温顺的小鹿没有抗拒，他乖巧地张开嘴，主动用甜软的小舌头欢迎着粗暴的占域行为，直到被吻得有些喘不过气来，才稍稍施力推开一点紧紧贴着自己的Mark。

“不... 别在这儿… Mark - ”

暴君钴蓝色的眼睛里都是凝聚起来的欲望，他没有再允许小鹿说完话，就又含住对方甜美的嘴唇吮吻。暴君揽着爱人过分纤细的腰肢和对方调换了位置，让斑比卡在他和厨房的操作台之间。

“不，就在这儿。”Mark的声音低哑下来，带着不容置喙的强硬，“我要你以后想起厨房的操作台，最深刻的记忆不再是曾经在这儿割腕，而是被我操到哭都哭不出来。”

Eduardo的身体颤了一下，不是因为恐惧，而是模糊的期待和对暴君的旨意下意识的臣服。

察觉到小鹿的反应，Mark含着柔软的唇瓣低低地笑了一声，他要征服他此生最重要的疆土了，他的宠妃，他的皇后，他唯一的爱人。

但那不是他的所有物，相反的，长着一双无辜鹿眼的青年掌控暴君的一颗心与全部的注意力。

Mark的双手顺着Eduardo迷人的腰线向下滑去，抚过紧实挺翘的臀肉，带着薄茧的手色情地揉捏小鹿浑圆的屁股，暴君的吻也细细密密顺着Eduardo的下颌一路来到喉结，再留下淫靡的水渍啃咬着形状精巧的锁骨。Mark没有急着剥光小鹿，他只是解开了Eduardo的皮带，然后暴君直视着Eduardo已经开始有些迷蒙的鹿眼，缓慢地跪了下去。

孤傲的君王曾犯下年轻的错误，他愿意跪在小鹿的面前乞求原谅，低下他过分骄傲的头颅，他愿意付出所有代价换小鹿的回头。而终于，斑比原谅了他，于是他此刻再跪在地上，则是为了别有用心的讨好。

Mark还在看着Eduardo泛起红晕的小脸，手上动作不停地解开了小鹿的裤子然后扯了下来。斑比线条流畅的双腿暴露在空气中，被黑色内裤包裹着的部分已经支起了小帐篷。Mark轻笑了一下，仿佛Eduardo的勃起成功取悦了暴君，他隔着内裤亲了亲已经半勃的小Wardo，得到了一下抖动作为回应。

Mark将这视为邀请。

于是小鹿被扒下了内裤。

暴君赞叹地抚上Eduardo的阴茎，撸动了两下就张开嘴含住了顶端。

“Mark - ”

Eduardo只觉得龟头被温热的口腔包裹住，而Mark越吞越深，他忍不住仰起头发出喟叹。Mark给人的口交经验几乎为零，but he’s a fast learner, 他一边吞吐着小鹿完全勃起的阴茎，一边抬起头看着神情逐渐迷离，忍不住发出粗重喘息的Eduardo。暴君扶住小Wardo的那只手转而把玩起膨软的双球，换来小鹿的一声带着哭腔的闷哼。这鼓励了暴君，于是他用舌尖戏弄起龟头上敏感的隙缝，另一只手则放肆地揉捏起肖想已久的臀肉。

小鹿的屁股果然和想象中一样手感极佳，紧实又挺翘的弧度正好契合上暴君手掌的弧度，Mark用力揉捏起两团甜美的软肉，同时将Wardo的性器吞吐得更深。

“Mar - Mark! 唔 - 好舒服... ”Eduardo仰起头，软糯的嗓音混合着哭腔，斑比伸出手插进暴君的卷发，不敢太用力揪着对方的卷毛，又被快感逼的忍不住手指绷紧着。

暴君抬眼望着小鹿满脸的红潮，放松喉口给了他一个深喉。这让Eduardo许久未开荤的身体过电似的颤抖了一下，然后被Mark紧紧扣住腰臀，阴茎颤动着射了精。

“唔 - Mark! 对不起 - 我... 我不是故意的 - ”刚高潮过的小鹿操着软塌塌的嗓子嗫嚅着，想把跪在地上的暴君拉起来。坏心眼的CEO没有就这么放过小家伙的打算，他顺着Eduardo的手站了起来，嘴里含着小鹿射出来的精液不容拒绝地吻上了睁着一双湿乎乎的鹿眼的小家伙。

“唔！Mar - ”

接下来的声音都被卷毛暴君强硬地揉进两人吻成一团的唇齿间，吞咽成不成字句的模糊音节，暴君的手顺着衬衫底端摸进去，带着薄茧的手掌扣住纤细的腰肢又向上移动。Mark在对方快要缺氧前放开了小鹿，他的蓝眼睛里烧起情欲，倒映着满脸红潮的Eduardo正有些嗔怪却没有躲闪地看着他。

“喜欢自己的味道吗，Wardo?”暴君温柔地轻舔着小鹿的嘴角，一只手扣紧手感极佳的细腰，另一只手则逾矩地解起了怀里青年的衬衫扣子。按惯了键盘的手灵活有力地隔着衬衫摩挲起小鹿娇嫩的乳尖，这让Eduardo难耐地呻吟出声，来自南美的青年操着甜软的哭腔断断续续地唤起调戏着他的人的名字，“Mar - Mark… 别弄… 唔 - ”

“喜欢吗Wardo？”暴君变本加厉地用力揉弄起斑比的乳头，透过白色衬衫已经隐隐能看到可怜兮兮的奶尖已经充血挺立起来，正被人粗暴地隔着布料揉搓，“你的奶头都硬了，给我尝尝好不好？”

没打算等斑比的回应，Mark扯掉了早就想给Wardo脱掉的衬衫，现在小鹿终于完全光裸了。曝露在空气里的皮肤被情潮染得粉红，他忍不住伸出手搂住面前卷毛暴君的脖子，他想要更多，他需要更多，他亟需触碰，“唔… 啊… 唔 - Mark - Mark! ”

于是暴君含住了他的乳头，两个红彤彤的小东西受到了不平等的对待 - 一个被温热的唇舌包裹住，粗粝的舌面卷过脆弱又急需安抚的奶尖，让斑比从喉咙深处滚出满足又淫荡的呻吟；而另一个孤零零地立在胸口上，同样被刚刚暴君隔着衣物的揉弄刺激得通红凸起，却遭到不公平的忽视。

“Oh, wardo. You taste like every dark thought I’ve ever had.”**

斑比抱住在他胸口耕耘的卷毛脑袋，哼哼唧唧地发出甜腻的音节，“另 - 另一边也要… Mark - 好舒服… ”

暴君满足了小鹿放荡的请求，他压住挺起胸膛的南美斑比，他松开被吮吸肿大的乳尖，在对方胸口留下一道淫靡的水痕，然后开口含住了另一边渴求粗暴对待的小小荷尖。

“Mark… Mark - ”

Eduardo被快感刺激得有些不安，他没有被这样对待过，当然，尤其是此刻在品尝他的人是Mark, THE MARK ZUCKERBERG. 他的手指插进对方的卷发里，从乳头传来的快乐一路过电似的冲上大脑。

暴君的一只手搂住斑比的腰，另一只则不老实地向下探去。抚过手感极佳的臀肉，坏心眼地抬手扇了小鹿的屁股一巴掌，成功逼出斑比的哭腔明显的尖叫。然后骨节分明的手指没有安抚涨红的臀瓣，直接探寻起双丘之间未经人事的秘境。

Eduardo没有拒绝Mark的动作，甚至主动分开了本来紧闭的大腿方便暴君的挞伐。

这取悦了暴君，他放过已经快要破皮的乳尖，凑上来含住了小鹿不知所措咬住的软唇。

“Wardo… 你是甜的，宝贝，wardo… ”暴君含糊地喃喃着斑比的昵称，把对方搂得更紧。

Mark的手指在因为紧张而快速翕合的穴口打着转，轻轻柔柔地按压着，帮他放松下来。他的指尖比体温凉一些，让Eduardo哼出抱怨似的鼻音，Mark密密地吻着他，轻声安抚他别怕。

趁着软肉放松下来的时候，暴君的指尖施了力就探了进去。

Eduardo紧张地哽了一声，牙齿不自主地用力咬住了Mark的唇瓣。被小鹿叼住嘴唇的暴君也没恼，用舌尖反复地舔吻可怜兮兮的小鹿，手下却还是坚定地往里推进。

Mark的一根中指很快全部被小肉穴吃了进去，肉嘟嘟的肠道慌兮兮地绞紧陌生的手指，又亲热地把外来者捂得暖烘烘的。Mark开始小幅度地抽送手指的时候，青涩的小花洞原本不情不愿地被探索，却没几下就被找到了快乐的小开关。

Eduardo梗着脖子发出一声细细的尖叫，这让伏在他身上正绵密地亲吻他的暴君勾起了嘴角，露出一个志得意满的笑意。

“找到了，宝贝，”Mark用指尖摩挲着那个浅浅的沟壑，感觉到还没吃过大东西的小屁股在应激地颤栗，“好浅，”他恶意地按了按，听见Eduardo奶叽叽地尖叫起他的名字，他更紧地贴上小鹿，炙热的鼻息喷在迷茫地沉醉在初尝快感的Eduardo脸上，“wardo，你猜，你能不能凭被我的手指操就射出来？”

Mark是个言出必践的执行者，他亲了亲Eduardo的鼻头，托住软嘟嘟的屁股施了力就把他抱上了操作台，微凉的台面刺激得小鹿娇气地哼唧起来，又被暴君亲得只剩下软糯糯的鼻音。

Mark分开了小鹿润白的大腿，摸了摸刚刚第一次吃进去手指的小洞，这次轻车熟路地把中指塞了进去，绕着软肉按压着打转。他趁着小甜穴偷偷流了水出来，又喂进去一根手指，一插进去就被嘴馋地紧紧嘬住。于是他放下心来，wardo的小洞喜欢他，他勾起手指一下一下按在会让Eduardo舒服地颤抖的前列腺上，听着他的小鹿扯着小奶嗓不知所措地哭起来。

“Mar - 呜呜... Mark！”胡乱扑腾起来的腿被Mark拉起来一条扛在肩上，Eduardo羞得不行，想把腿合上不给暴君这样花门洞开地看个光，却被挑了挑眉的Mark“啪啪”两巴掌扇在臀瓣上。于是小鹿真的哭了，委屈又期期艾艾地，“呜呜呜… 我，我不要了… 呜呜 - Mark…”

被叫到名字的罪魁祸首毫无愧疚地亲了亲因为羞耻和快感而蜷起来的足趾，wardo连脚都生得好看，白嫩纤细，连脚趾都肉嘟嘟的惹人喜欢。他舔得起兴，一边用舌头奸淫着Eduardo的美足，一边兴奋地盯着他的反应。

小鹿最开始有些抗拒的呜咽只消被他舔了两下就变成了欲拒还迎，挂着泪的睫毛颤抖着忽闪起来，“Mar — k…”

被软塌塌的拉长了嗓子的Eduardo取悦，Mark一路顺着线条漂亮的小腿吻了下去，坏心眼地在小玫瑰嫩生生的大腿上咬了一口，嘬出一个几天都不会消掉的红印。

Eduardo向后仰着，薄红因为第一次被指奸和这样热烈地亲吻而顺着胸膛爬上了脸颊，他期期艾艾地叫着暴君的名字，把短短促促的“Mark”拉长成千回百转的爱欲。

在Mark终于肯来吻上他的乳头的时候，他呜咽着到了，没被照顾的阴茎靠着被手指插后面射出了精液，第一次吃手指的小屁股也绞紧着高潮了。

Mark等他的高潮过去，捞住了Eduardo软下去的腰把人抱进怀里，贴着红透的耳朵尖问他舒不舒服，喜欢吗。小鹿的耳朵肉眼可见地更红了，把脸埋进Mark的肩窝里不肯出来。

然而刚刚体贴过的暴君却等不及了，Eduardo舒服过了，他可还硬得发疼。于是他拉过小鹿软绵绵的手，摸上他牛仔裤的大鼓包，在Eduardo怯怯地缩了一下手的时候强行按住了他。

“该我了，宝贝，”Mark用另一只手抬起小鹿的下巴，亲昵地吻了吻害羞的小家伙红通通的眼角，“摸摸它，它一会儿要插进你的小屁股里面去了。”

“呜 - ！”小鹿羞怯地想捂住耳朵，却被暴君按住没许他。他不好意思地抬起眼睛看着Mark那双素来理智又平静的蓝眼睛里涌起骇人的波澜，而风暴的中心，全是他的倒影。Eduardo眨了眨眼，像被蛊惑了似的，微微嘟起了嘴巴去亲吻那双眼睛。

Mark由着Eduardo吻上来，孤傲的暴君主动地低下了头，闭上眼睛享受小鹿难能的亲近。

Eduardo好奇似的，伸出嫩红的软舌舔了舔暴君的睫毛，然后就撤了回来，露出一个顽皮的笑意。他不再抗拒放在Mark裤裆上的那只手，而是怯生生地揉搓起了那个被困在布料里的大家伙。

这让Mark呼吸一滞，他睁开眼睛看着笑得一脸狡黠又甜蜜的Eduardo，把人搂的更紧，沙哑着嗓子命令，“把它拿出来，Wardo，我等不了了。”

Eduardo听从了指令，也有些等不及似的扯开了Mark的皮带，然后是裤子，然后是内裤。

火热的大家伙弹了一下跳出来，沉甸甸尺寸惊人的一根，龟头怒涨得通红，前液已经被迫不及待地泌出来。

Eduardo下意识地吞了吞口水，被这个大小吓得屁股缩了一下，他吃得下这么大的东西吗……

Mark似乎很满意他的反应，看着Eduardo这样目不转睛地盯着自己的阴茎实在令人愉悦。他伸手把Eduardo抱下来，胡乱亲吻着把他翻了个身，让人趴在操作台上。

Eduardo没抗拒Mark的动作，顺从地张开了绵软修长的大腿，他乖乖地撅高了屁股，但还是有些羞耻地把烧红的脸蛋埋在了手心里。

先插进来的是刚刚吃过的手指，按惯了键盘的指尖长着薄茧，擦过肉穴的内壁就带起一阵让人不知足的瘙痒。Mark在给他扩张，Eduardo嘟囔着把软绵绵的腰塌得更低，下意识地晃起了不知羞耻的臀瓣，想把手指吃得更深一点，搔一搔刚才把他弄出水的地方。

他听见Mark在他身后轻笑出声，然后赤裸的胸膛压在了他的背上，手指也按在了那一点上粗暴地摁压了起来。

“wardo喜欢上被手指肏了，”Mark坏心眼地在他耳边说着垃圾话，滚烫的大家伙就抵在他的腿根上，“别急，宝贝，插出水就给你吃更大的。”

Eduardo奶里奶气地叫起来，囫囵念着Mark的名字，小屁股食髓知味地晃着，蹭得那根即将进来的肉棒更硬了不少。

终于，他流的水顺着Mark的手指滴滴答答地滑了出来，Mark满意地亲了亲了他不知道是羞红还是舒服得红涨的侧脸，一把抽出了手。

随后那个威胁似的大家伙就抵住了松软泥泞的入口，Eduardo嘤咛一声，期待又害怕地扭了扭腰，让龟头在他两半肉臀的细缝里滑动了一下。

Mark引导似的拉过他捂着自己脸的手，让他自己把蜜桃似的臀瓣分开，露出中间烂熟透红的小嘴。

“我要进来了，wardo。”

没给他回应的时间，Mark硕大的龟头就挤了进来。Eduardo被涨得哼出一声呜咽，却还是乖乖自己掰开屁股等Mark继续插进来。

暴君也已经忍到了极限，缓慢坚定地把阴茎喂进了饥渴难耐地小肉洞里，等到囊袋拍在Eduardo嫩生生的臀尖上的时候，两个人都呼出一口气。

“呜 - 太... 太大了... Mark - ”Eduardo涨得不行，肠肉夹紧又放松地想把入侵者赶出去，却反而吞得更深，还把大阴茎伺候得更舒服地涨大了一圈。

“…别吸了，宝贝，”Mark也不好受，他被Eduardo的处女穴咬得寸步难行，光是应激的收缩都快把他夹射了，“小屁股放松点，我要动了。”

Eduardo听话地点点头，可怜兮兮地软下腰。Mark又粘又重地动了起来，每一下都撞进他最深处的地方，没几下就蹭到了让他舒服的地方，换来一声细细的尖叫。

Mark看他尝到了甜味，放下心来加快了动作。Eduardo的腰格外紧窄，屁股却浑圆挺翘，胯骨突出得像是个天生给人把住的扶手，Mark把紧了他，打桩似的一下一下把阴茎送到底又抽出来。他骨子里的狠戾找到了最适合的出口，他越肏越起劲，很快就让Eduardo软塌塌地哭喊起来。

Mark没听小鹿口是心非的讨饶，把人往怀里又拽了一把，他忍得太久，就快到了。但Eduardo被肏哭的模样太可怜，让他的欲火烧的更旺，想要把小鹿拆吃入腹的欲望让他几乎失了理智，把Eduardo的臀瓣撞得啪啪作响，淫荡的叫床声失控一样漾在开放式厨房里。

“Mark - ！Mark… 呜，我要！啊嗯... Mark，Mark，我 - ！”

小鹿被他操射了，绷紧的小屁股里也一下子吹出一大股水液，兜头浇在Mark一个劲儿往里肏的龟头上。

Mark被潮吹的小鹿刺激得精关一松，再也忍不住，直接射爆了Eduardo软红的肉穴。

Mark趴在Eduardo的背上粗喘着气，心满意足地歇了一会儿就把软得没骨头的小家伙翻过来搂紧在怀里。Eduardo眼角还是高潮后的媚红，一双鹿眼不知道是委屈还是含羞地眨了眨，还有些恍惚失焦。

Mark亲了亲他，小鹿就甜软软地笑了。

他们就在操作台上抱着腻歪了一会儿，Eduardo感觉到Mark的大家伙又要站起来的时候皱着眉头撒娇说不要站着了，好累。吃了个半饱的暴君亲了亲小鹿气鼓鼓的脸蛋，满足了这个合理的要求。把人带到了宽大的沙发上，又按着没力气的小家伙亲了半天，咬着耳尖说这次要正面来。害羞的南美斑比乖乖张开了腿把爱人纳进怀里，在暴君叼住奶尖的时候顺从地挺起了小胸脯。

后来，终于吃饱喝足的蓝眼睛暴君抱着快要累晕过去的小鹿回到了卧室，简单的清理也让敏感的小家伙又夹着四处点火的手指委屈巴巴地吹了一次。Mark亲了亲他，把人裹在怀里盖得严严实实。

注释：  
*“Failed in love is not the same thing as not-loving.” Quote from Angels in America narrated by Louis Ironson. AiA is my spiritual animal llllmao  
**“she tastes like every dark thought I’ve ever had.”quote来自卷老师在Audible上读的white cat by Holly Black中的一句心里独白，推荐大家去Audible上听卷老师（讲故事）读书，非常宝藏。

***  
在小鹿迷迷糊糊要睡过去之前，Mark低下头看着他软塌塌的发顶。

“Marry me, Wardo.”

“baby step, Mark. ”

***  
他们在新加坡半是定居半是临时地住了下来，Mark把亚洲的数据中心建在了Eduardo家对面的那块地上，为此被无语的小鹿晾在沙发上睡了一晚半。

Eduardo开始规律地进行心理咨询，每一次Mark都开着车送他去，在心理医生虽然私人但依然会有人来往的大厅里稳稳当当地坐着接受注目礼。

他们终于开始真的谈起过去的事情，小鹿从开始总是皱紧了眉头不看人地听着Mark一个人说，到开始给一些有意义的反馈，终于暴君的耐心让他能够不再颤抖，去一点点掰开那一段黑暗又折磨的纠缠，把乱成绳结的细线一根一根捋顺。

暴君不再吝于道歉和坦诚，而Eduardo也承认了年轻的莽撞，他们还是会对事情有截然相反的见解，但Mark学会了倾听和妥协，Eduardo也不再积攒着情绪不肯正面交流。

***  
“Mark.”

“嗯？”

“我们回美国吧。”

“好，你公司怎么办？”

“我有专业经理人团队。你不问我为什么突然想通了？”

“为什么？”

“我想和你合法(i wanna be legal with you)。”

Mark愣了一下，然后不顾形象地傻兮兮笑起来，他抓住爱人仍然纤细的手腕，不松不紧地握在手心里。

而在温柔的手掌包裹下的那块皮肤慢慢温热起来，让刺眼的伤疤终于长成蜿蜒曲折但恒久绵长的生命线。

Fin.

碎碎念后记：  
这个故事的整体架构和情节其实我并不满意，所以也并不期望会被人认可，情节很拖沓也很不严谨，但我自己是喜欢里面碎碎叨叨的情感描述的，算是一种寄情和把想表达的都说出来了，所以写完也算是给自己一个交代。  
本来这一篇搁置了很久，那种我都不好意思再打开文档的久。而最近生活里发生了一些事，让我想给这个故事一个好结局，才又打开了它，算是这几年在船上的热情的一个总结吧。  
我非常不擅长写情节，也绝算不上一个写手，因此这是唯一一篇情节主导的所谓“故事”。它很冗长，如果你真的看到这里，希望它有给你带来哪怕一刻的愉悦体验，如果没有，那请收下我的抱歉。  
这篇文章的完成度实在不高，是我随心所欲的胡乱填塞，很多中英文的胡乱搭配，很抱歉这影响了阅读体验。算是放飞吧，在我认为英文表达更贴切更便捷的时候就没有选择混乱语言库来换用中文表达。  
我希望Mark能温柔地接住Eduardo，也能在对方退缩的时候告诉他别害怕，你这次不会被丢下了。我也希望Eduardo绝望又犹豫地无声求救，能让脆弱假装不经意地露出马脚，而他状似沉默的嘶吼能被Mark听到。  
从头到尾都势均力敌又两厢情愿，再坏的时间节点也能被拯救。  
希望他们接住彼此，希望他们被拯救。

谢谢你能看完呀。


End file.
